strawberry shortcake: the vampires are back!
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: in this story black strawberry meet a new girl that holds a mysterious secret and black strawberry is willing to find out what it is even if it means being bugged to death by a new kid that is trying to break black strawberry and licorice up pulse get ready to met a childhood friend of black strawberry read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

befor we start let me interdust you to the charaters from book one meet black Strawberry rock (who is also known as Rocky to summer but hate to be called that by others ) is a tomboy kinda girl that hides her sweet side from other but is seen showing it when she don't expect it, despite her dark look appearance black strawberry is a kind hearted girl to others that don't see her as a bad person. sour-kiss summer was the first to see that in black strawberry the day they met as kids and soon became her closest friend.

next up is sour kiss summer (AKA summer ) is a energetic and sociable sweet girl she is black strawberry Best friend and is also known by her sour kiss candy's that black strawberry loves so much along with her almond sugar tea and sugar cookies. summer is known to be black strawberry dark side seeing that it was unclear how black strawberry had gotten to be so tough, it was from summer herself . summer don't show her tough side to others until she is pushed to far

black licorice is a friend to both black strawberry and cinnamon and summer, when black licorice met black strawberry and cinnamon he ended up taking their ball, and he wasn't very nice from then on. every chance he got he would pick on black strawberry and fight with her over everything, but then realizes that he had fallen for black strawberry and trys everything he can to make her his , at the end of book 1 they become a couple

and finally green apple cinnamon ( who goes by green apple or cinnamon) is black strawberries good friend, and isn't afraid to talk her out of doing something wrong ,before cinnamon met black strawberry he was working on his own flavor cinnamon apple drinks which totally failed , cinnamon thought to hang round black strawberry seeing that she was his only first friend until he met black licorice who started out as a bully to him and black strawberry but then became a good friend

its ben 2 years and black strawberry and black licorice has Ben together for along time and so has cinnamon and raspberries relationship but in this story another dram started's with a bang . It was a normal morning as cinnamon and black licorice was hanging out in the field just talking about the boy stuff until there conversation was interrupted by someone

voice: Uh excuse me

the two boys turned to look and saw a boy with maroon crimson hair and brown eyes he had on a blue shirt and light brown pants and black shose

cinnamon: can we help you?

boy: I was wondering if you can direct me to Strawberry land

licorice: Uh this is strawberry land dude

boy: Oh good I finally made it I'm so happy

licorice: and you are?

rudy: Oh sorry My name is Rudy root beer

and I'm going to be living here in strawberry land

cinnamon: wow someone new um my name is green apple cinnamon and this is my buddy black licorice

licorice: sup

rudy: its nice to meet both of you, say if you two aren't busy can you show me around?

cinnamon: Uh sure why not

licorice: sorry dude but I can't right now I forgot I have to run errands

cinnamon: she's going to murder you when she finds out

licorice: the last thing I need is her bringing out weapons just because I forgot a few things on the list

cinnamon: (hold out the cellphone) I got the cell phone

licorice: stop it

cinnamon: I'm going to call on her

licorice: I said stop it !

cinnamon: I'm going to speed dial her

licorice: do you want to end up in a hospital?!

cinnamon: I'm not the one that's going to be in the hospital with 7 broken bones

licorice: hahaha your so funny I forgot to laugh

cinnamon: we'll see who's laughing when you end up in the hospital

licorice: thanks for being a meanie

cinnamon: you're very welcome

And with that licorice Ran off leaving cinnamon with Rudy, during the time cinnamon showed rudy everything that was in strawberry land

rudy: Wow strawberry land is so Big , im glade that I moved here

cinnamon: Yeah me to bro and if you need anything just ask me and I'll help you

rudy: Thanks cinnamon your a great friend

after an hour walking and talking they stopped by the park for a break

cinnamon: Well rudy i hope you enjoy your tour of strawberry land

rudy: I did and thanks again cinnamon

voice: Cinnamon !

A voice called out to cinnamon as he saw black strawberry running up to him with raspberry

cinnamon: Hey raspberry and black strawberry whats up

black strawberry: Just got back from the movies with raspberry

cinnamon: Really what did you go see

raspberry: Dream works of dragons 2

cinnamon: Wait, thats out now?!

raspberry: Yeah

black strawberry: It was so cool

cinnamon: i forgot to go see that, oh yeah girls met rudy root beer he's new in strawberry land

black strawberry: Uh hi im black strawberry rock . dont call me rocky or else i'll put you in the hosplital

raspberry: uh she didnt mean that , my name is raspberry Torte nice to meet you

Rudy walked up to black strawberry and took her by the hand and kissed it making cinnamon and rapsberry gasp

rudy: You my landy in black are the most hotties thing ive ever seen

black strawberry: Excouse me

rudy: To be fair i think ive fallen for you

cinnamon/raspberry: YOU WHAT !?

black strawberry: Grrr (glare)

Cinnamon pulled rudy away from Black strawberry just in Time befor she tryed to hurt him

cinnamon: Dude what are you doing ?!

rudy: What?

cinnamon: You can flirt with her

rudy: Why not?

cinnamon: She has a boyfriend

rudy: Oh

cinnamon: yeah let's just be happy licorice wasn't here to see that

rudy: so that boy i met earlyer was her boyfriend

raspberry: Cinnamon what s wrong with your friend?

cinnamon: If i new i would tell you

rudy: so black strawberry how about you and me go out for a date ?

cinnamon: He's going to die

raspberry: Cinnamon !

cinnamon: I got this , rudy you should really -

voice: Hey !

cinnamon: (Breaths in) so close

licorice: Cinnamon what the hell is going on here ?!

cinnamon: Dude i wasn't- i mean he wasn't - Uhhhh dont hurt him ok he's new

licorice: Rudy im only going to tell you once, Stay away from my black strawberry Got it !

rudy: Yep

licorice: Good

Licorice took black strawberry by the hand and walked off , making cinnamon sigh in relife

cinnamon: Rudy you shouldnt have done that you almost got your self killed

rudy: ...hey cinnamon where does black strawberry live?

cinnamon: Dude are you stupid or are you trying to dig your own grave?!

rudy: no just mentally retarded but that's totally different (sigh) i just cant control myself when i see pretty hot girl and that black diva was the girl for me

cinnamon: the mental asylum is the place for you

rudy: So were dose she live?

cinnamon: Not ganna tell you

rudy: Why not?

cinnamon: listen rudy just to give you the heads up back then black strawberry was mart as everyones nightmare, but now she has changed into a kind girl and she is making friends with everyone little by little

rudy: so

cinnamon: so... DONT FUCK IT UP AND END UP DEAD ! understand ?

rudy: uh sure

cinnamon: good

rudy: well if black strawberry isnt available can I have her?

He said as he mead his way to raspberry but cinnamon got in his way

cinnamon: Uh no she's mine try another girl

rudy: Are you sure she's yours and not just for keeps?

Cinnamon just looked at him ready to kill him but raspberry stoped him

raspberry: Um cinnamon why dont you take rudy to meet strawberry shortcake

cinnamon: Fine

rudy: Who's strawberry shortcake?

cinnamon: You'll see when we get there

cinnamon took rudy to strawberries house but on the way there they saw her coming out from the back yard with baskets full of strawberries

cinnamon: Hey strawberry

strawberry: Oh hello cinnamon who's your new friend

cinnamon: oh this is Rudy root beer he's new in town, rudy I like you to meet Strawberry Shortcake she's kinda like the boss here

rudy: well its nice to meet you miss shortcake you're very beautiful

strawberry: (Giggles) why thank you Rudy I hope you find a good home here

rudy: thank you

strawberry: by the way cinnamon I want you to remind black strawberry about the welcome party that we're hosting next week

cinnamon: a welcome party for who?

strawberry: friends of mine around the world are coming to visit strawberry land for a 5 week vacation

cinnamon: well that's going to be cool I'll be sure to remind her.

he said as he watched her walk back into her house

rudy : I didn't know black strawberry had a twin

cinnamon: Huh , no strawberry is not black strawberry sister, they're not even identical let alone look alike

rudy: yeah I guess you're right black strawberry is much cuter than strawberry shortcake (smile) so where to now?

cinnamon: well right now I gotta go home for a great game of twister

rudy: Aw do you have to go already

cinnamon: Yeah sorry bro , but Remember if you need help just look for me, im normally around town helping my friends

rudy: Yeah ok

cinnamon: Oh and stay away from Black strawberry ok she bits

Cinnamon ran off back to his house

Black strawberry pov)

Black strawberry was laying on the sofa watching TV until black licorice came in with a bowl of ice cream

licorice: Hey rocky would you like some ice cream?

black strawberry: for the thousand time don't call me by that name and yes I would love some ice cream

she got up as he handed her her ice cream bowl and sat next to her

licorice: I don't get it ,you allow cinnamon and summer to call you rocky but when I call you by that name you get mad

black strawberry: it sucks to be you doesn't it?

licorice: (Sigh) it doesn't matter anyway as long as your mind that's all I care about

black strawberry: you're just lucky I don't attack you as much anymore

black licorice smirked as he put down the bowl of ice cream on the nightstand then pulled her close to him

licorice: you know it brings back memories the first day you started to pound on me for no apparent reason

black strawberry: oh really

licorice: yeah but I think the only reason why you did it was because maybe you like me too

black strawberry: not really

licorice: Really

black strawberry: Yes

licorice: Are you sure?

black strawberry : maybe i did like you a tiny tiny bit

licorice: are you serious?

black strawberry: serious as I'll ever be

licorice: so are you saying that day that I asked you to be my girlfriend you could have said no?

black strawberry: on a scale of 1 to 10 I could have said no but I think I was aiming for a yes. but it doesn't matter now

licorice: So you still hate me?

black strawberry: i never did hate you , but that new kid uh rudy is a new pain to hate

licorice: Don't worry if he starts to bug you just call me and I'll protect you

black strawberry: no thanks I can take care of myself

licorice: but I'm your lover now all you have to do is sit back and relax and watch me beat up people you don't like

black strawberry: thank you licorice but I think I like it when I take care of my own battles now

before licorice could say anything there was a knock at the door

black strawberry: come in !

black strawberry shouted as the door opened it was cinnamon

cinnamon : Uh am i interrupting something here?

black strawberry: no not really, whats up

cinnamon: Hm ok , I just came by to remind you black strawberry that Strawberry need your help with the Welcome Party

black strawberry: welcome party, what welcome party?

cinnamon: the one that you said you will help starwberry with remember

black strawberry: is this the same welcome party that she told me where newbies actually come from around the world to either visit or staying Strawberry land

cinnamon: Yes

black strawberry: Oh I remember I guess the only reason why I said I'll help her was because I actually wanted summer's new candy

cinnamon: Just dont forget, its next week ok

black strawberry: Yeah i wont

cinnamon: Licorice help her remember

Licorice: Yeah sure

black strawberry: No need i can remember myself

cinnamon: Yeah sure anyway be good you love birds

black strawberry: Good bye Cinnamon

Once cinnamon left black strawberry went to go see summer, with licorice tagging along


	2. Chapter 2

black strawberry: You dont have to come with me

licorice: Yeah i know but i want to

black strawberry: Uh huh

licorice: As your boyfriend i have to protect my lady in waiting

black strawberry: For the last time i don't need you to keep protecting me

licorice: I have to and pluse what kind of boyfriend would i be if one day we got merryed and one day we have a kids

black strawberry: What?!

licorice: And if its a girl she will be sweet like you and if its a boy he will be dangerous like me

black strawberry: Uh wrong way licorice im dangerous and your sweet. and were not having kids

licorice: not even one kid?

black strawberry: Uh no

once they got to summer's house, black strawberry knocked on the door once it opened it was ginger snap

black strawberry: Ginger snap?

Ginger snap: Hey black strawberry and licorice whats up

black strawberry: I came to see summer , is she home?

Ginger snap: Well she was but she ran to the store for more ingredient for her candy

black strawberry: and your helping her ?

Ginger snap: Yep, is there somthing you need ?

black strawberry: Do you mind telling her that we came by

Ginger snap: Sure

Cinnamon pov)

Cinnamon was home with raspberry helping her with stuff to bring for the welcome party

raspberry: So are you going to be at the welcome party this week?

cinnamon: I guess but what would be the point?

raspberry: You can make new friend's and not just hang around licorice and huck all the time

cinnamon: yeah but I think you forgot about Rudy

raspberry: maybe you should hang with him at times

cinnamon: Uh no thanks

raspberry: I know he's a bit weird but once you get to know him he wont be

cinnamon: that shrimp almost try to flirt with you, if I start becoming his friend who knows what else he might do

raspberry: wasn't it you who befriended black strawberry the most dangerous girl in Strawberry land and told me to be friends with her

cinnamon: That's a whole different story black strawberry wasn't the one who was flirting with you

raspberry: that's why I think it's a good idea for you to be friend Rudy, and who knows maybe he'll find another girl that he likes

cinnamon: Hm , yeah I guess you're -

then a knock came to the door and cinnamon went to open it and it was rudy

cinnamon: rudy how did you find my house?!

rudy: a girl named Ginger Snaps showed me where it was

raspberry: of course she did why wouldn't she. so what is it that you need?

rudy: I was hoping you can take me to black strawberries house

cinnamon: I thought I told you to stay away from her and do you really want to get beat up by her and her boyfriend?

rudy: you see that's the thing, you told me she has a boyfriend when really all I have to do is show black strawberry that I am better than him and pretty soon she will be fine for me

cinnamon: and what makes you think that she'll fall for you?

rudy: I'll challenge black licorice to a battle

cinnamon: what kind of battle?

rudy: the battle to win black strawberry heart

cinnamon: ok well to tell you the truth even if you are able to beat black licorice there is no way in God's green earth that he is willing to give her up. do you know how long he's been fighting to get her?

rudy: what part do you think I care? all I want is my black beauty

cinnamon: look dude just to be on the safe side just listened to a man in reason, stay. away. from black strawberry

rudy: why should I? you act like she's a killer or something

cinnamon: (nervous laugh) you have no idea

rudy: let that be my decision now I ask you again can you please take me to her house?

cinnamon: no I will not send because I do not want to be the one in the hospital bed. but I'm pretty sure you'll be the one in the hospital not me I'll just be the one on the floor

rudy: find then I'll go ask someone else

Said Rudy as he walked off , cinnamon sigh and shut the door

raspberry: let me guess that was Rudy?

cinnamon: yes the stupid boy really wants to die

raspberry: why don't you just let him go to black strawberries house and let him learn the hard way ?

cinnamon: you know what she would do to me just because I let him go to her?

raspberry: thanks to blueberry's week of therapy of dating she's not that bad

cinnamon: that doesn't mean she's not dangerous

raspberry: well I guess you're right but I haven't seen her do anything to harm black licorice

cinnamon: yeah she doesn't harm him but do you think summer has anything to say about that?


	3. Chapter 3

Summer was working on a new sweet candy for the welcome party that Strawberry Shortcake asked her to , so she volunteer to make a candy that everybody would enjoy but with the help of ginger snap it became easy just when she was about to finish the batch of melted candies there was a knock on the door ,she asked ginger to answer it as ginger opened the door it was Rudy

ginger: oh its you again can we help you?

rudy: do you mind telling me where black starwberry house is?

ginger : Uh yeah it's down the road pass peppermint house. just keep falling the road here until you pass a milkshake style house and continue walking until you see a black strawberry house

rudy: thank you very much

he said happily then ran off soon summer was done with her new candy , and wanted to give some to black strawberry . As she was on here way there she notice that she passed peppermints house and wondered if she was even living there seeing that no one has seen her for awhile, forgetting that she continued her way to her friends house when she got there she heard screaming coming from the house

summer: (I guess licorice musta went too far with her)

she thought as she walked up to the house only to see the door bust open and Rudy run out of the house

summer: Or maybe its not him

licorice : STUPID BASTERD IS DEAD THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM !

summer walked up to the house and open the doors to see a not too happy licorice with black strawberry who was laughing

summer: Hey guys

black strawberry: Hey summer

summer : Uh what happened

black strawberry : oh nothing much we just had a little visitor come by and licorice took care of it

summer : let me guess rudy came by to see you

black strawberry: Yep , too bad he couldnt stay long because we were just about to make some soup

summer : (Sigh) well sorry to interrupt your fun black strawberry but I wanted to give you some of my new candy

black strawberry: Yay me

summer: its a twist of lemon and strawberries mixed into one the others are raspberry and lime , and orange and peach but i think you wont like the peach

Black strawberry popped one of the fruit Candy in her mouth and fell in love with it

black strawberry: Hm! I love the taste of strawberry

summer: well what do you think

black strawberry: Its sweet and it's not that much of a sour taste but it does taste delicious, you can taste the fruits of the candy when it changes, very interesting

summer: I'm glad you like it I worked very hard on it

black strawberry: does this have anything to do with the welcome party?

summer: yes of course and I know that you are coming to the party right

black strawberry: yeah sure of course I'm coming that is if I don't forget

summer: please try not to forget black strawberry

black strawberry: yeah yeah I know

summer: so why was Rudy here?

black strawberry: I'm not sure all I know is that when I open the door there he was standing there with flowers

summer: I'm guessing he likes you,that's so cute black strawberry you have another lover

black strawberry: are you sure its cute? becaouse licorice doesn't think so

summer look to licorice who was pacing back and fourth

black strawberry: (Sigh) licorice stop pacing you're starting to give me a headache

licorice: I'm going to kill that little bastard, how dare he tried to make a move on you

black strawberry: I know it's upsetting but really do you think I would fall for someone that easy?

licorice: Its not that, I'm worried about him keep going at this game... and maybe you would

black strawberry: are you serious?

summer: licorice do you know how long it took for black strawberry to like you?

licorice: yeah I know it took her a long time but I'm finally happy with her and the last thing I need is another guy to come and sweep her off her feet

black strawberry: Uh ew I'm not that easy and you should know

summer: Its so cute to see licorice so worried about his lovely lady

black strawberry: summer you're not helping

summer: I know I'm not. black licorice you should be more careful because I think that rudy does have a crush on black strawberry and who knows maybe she will fall for him

licorice: WHAT !

black strawberry: Summer get out !

summer: (Giggles) bye guys

Black strawberry pov)

Once summer left black strawberry turn her attention back to licorice as she saw him still pacing and thinking. this gave her an idea as she walked up to him and judo flipped him making him hit the floor hard

licorice: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!

you're making me dizzy with your walking back and forth bullshit knock it off !

licorice: you're not at least bit worried about what this rudy can do with you ?

you act like rudy is a threat to our relationship how can you think something like that?

licorice: the last thing I need is for cinnamon to come get me and say that you were drugged by that child

so you think that if I was alone with Rudy that he would drug me just to have me?

licorice: yes of course

I new dating you was a bad idea,I knew you were going to be this overprotective over some boy moving in

licorice: black strawberry you really don't understand

no you don't understand you think that I can't defend myself just because I've gone soft. well then if you think that I'm so soft that I can't defend myself then I guess that you like me better when I was such a hard ass

licorice: I didn't say that you can't defend yourself I said that I was worried about you...I'm sorry about making you think that way but I don't want you taken away from me

He said sweetly as he got up from the floor and put his head to her then lightly kissed her on the lips

licorice: you're my everything black strawberry and I would be really sad if you and I separated

black strawberry blush as she looked up into his eyes and saw that he meant what he said, then was pulled in by another kiss. even though black strawberry has cut down on her bad side she has grown to fall in love deeply for licorice and didn't want anybody else but him. the kiss got more intense as he moved his lips to her cheek and started to kiss down as he reached her neck then he would gently bite it making a soft moan escaped from her lips. Licorice grin as he heard that then he move back to kiss her as his hands started to reach up her shirt but was stop when she pulled away

black strawberry: Hold on licorice

licorice: What wrong

black strawberry : ...I just remembered you have to get going

she said as she pushed by him to the door and then opened it for him

licorice: wait hold on you're kicking me out?

black strawberry: Were not living together remember

licorice: Oh yeah ...then maybe I can come by later and we can finsh -

black strawberry: No thanks im busy

She pushed him out of the house and before he could say anything she slammed the door in his face and locked it just in case he try to sneak in. an hour passed as black strawberry start to think about this welcome party and didn't really know what part she was supposed to be helping out with so she decided to go to strawberries house . once she got there she knocked on the door , as it opened and she saw a girl about five foot eight black hair red eyes and was dressed in a black tanktop over a red button up shirt with black pants and sneakers

girl: Can i help you?

black strawberry: Who the hell are you ?

girl: Excuse me , you shouldnt talk to people like that

black strawberry: I don't care so I'll ask you again who the hell are you?

girl: O.k I'm guessing you must be black strawberry rock correct?

black strawberry: how do you know my name?

girl: Strawberry told me

black strawberry: Why the hell would she tell you that ?

girl: Is that a problem?

black strawberry: I don't know , would you say its a problem if you didn't know anybody and somehow they know your name

girl: when you put it that way I guess you have a point kid

black strawberry: dont call me a kid !

girl: uh is there something that you need?

black strawberry: yeah weres strawberry

girl: she's inside

black strawberry: ok can you go get her I need to talk to her

girl: maybe if you ask nicer I'll let you in kid

black strawberry: Look here you little! -

strawberry: Black strawberry

Strawberry came to the door as the unknown girl walked off

strawberry: is something the matter?

black strawberry: well first of all I wanna know who the hell that girl was , and second I wanted to ask you what part am I supposed to be helping you with in this welcome party?

strawberry: Oh your job is to set the music ,pick one that everyone will like

black strawberry: so your telling me you want me to be a DJ or something?

strawberry: Uh sure but have you ever DJ'd before?

black strawberry: if I said yes could you tell I'm lying?

strawberry: Uh yes but you can ask licorice to do the music and you can just help with the food and decorations

black strawberry: Yea ok thanks , by the way who is the girl in your house

strawberry: Oh her um she's just visiting um talk to you later

strawberry closed the door making black strawberry a bit confused on what just happened as she decided to just go home but on the way there she ran into raspberry who was running away from someone


	4. Chapter 4

raspberry: BLACK STRAWBERRY HELP !

Shouted raspberry as she ran to black strawberry and hid behind her

black strawberry: raspberry, what's wrong?

raspberry: that kid rudy is after me

black strawberry: are you kidding me ,you're running away from a child

raspberry: technically he's not really a child

black strawberry: Don't Care , he's still a child-

rudy: My dear black strawberry how I long to see you again

rudy said as he walked up to black strawberry and took her by her hand and kissed it .black strawberry pulled away from him and sucker punch him shocking raspberry

raspberry: Black strawberry!

black strawberry: What?

raspberry: You can't just knock the kid out

black strawberry: why not?

raspberry: ITS WRONG !

black strawberry: yeah but the good news is that he wont bother with you or me

raspberry: black strawberry your so...evil

black strawberry: I'm not that evil I haven't done anything evil sense peppermint stop bugging me

raspberry:well I guess you're right uh will he be okay?

raspberry asked as they looked at the knocked out rudy on the ground twiching abit

black strawberry: hmmm, Don't know i think i hit him to hard

raspberry: Great now you can help me carry him to huckleberry house

black strawberry: Why not leave him

raspberry: (looks at her mad)

black strawberry: Ok ok lets go

so black strawberry and raspberry got to hucks place

huck: what happend to him?

raspberry: strawberry knocked him out

huck: oh , uh how hard did you hit him black strawberry?

black strawberry: uh not sure you know when i hit im not sure how hard i hit people until they cry

huck: black strawberry that was clearly a K.O hit

black strawberry: (laughs) i know

raspberry: (sigh) what are we ganna do with you , huck do you mind if he stays here until he walks up?

huck: sure but why didnt you take him to his house?

raspberry: we dont know were he lives

huck: oh ok

black strawberry: thanks huck

black strawberry said as she and raspberry ran off and soon parted ways . black strawberry thought to head to the music store to pick some music out for the welcome party

black strawberry: now what music should i pick ? hm theres rock , classic uh jazz ...i dont think i can do this

black strawberry walked around the store looking at all the music and couldnt find the right music

black strawberry: what music do you bring to a welcome party anyway ?!

voice: tecno

a voice said as she turned and saw the unknown girl from befor

black strawberry: its you ...what are you doing here

girl: hm just looking around but if you need help for the welcome party then try tecno

black strawberry: i don't need your help , i know what im doing

girl: oh really , cause from what i see it seem like your having a hard time

black strawberry:look here unknown girl go away or else i'll make you

black apple: my name is black Apple not unknown girl

black strawberry: black Apple? , what kind of crappy ass name is that, what are you goth or something?

black apple: you're one to talk to miss I dress in black and dark purple

black strawberry: Thats it I'm done talking to you I'm out of here

just went black strobe it was about to leave black Apple stop her

black apple: hey, what about the music for the party?

black strawberry: forget it, I'll go to another music store without some stalker near me

black apple: strawberry told me you would be hard to befriend but i didn't think you would be this much fun

black apple said with a smile as she pat black strawberry on the head, then jumped back in time just when she tryed to bit her , then black strawberry ran off


	5. Chapter 5

rewind to Black apple pov )

black Apple was with her husband black cherry until she got a call from her sister strawberry , she asked if she would like to join her welcome party at frist she wanted to say not but then again from all the talks her sister ben giving her for the past few days , hm why not the next day black apple packed her bag and took the train that gose to strawberry land and back to the north , once she got there she knocked on the door and waited, when it opened a smiled appeared on strawberries face as she hugged black Apple

strawberry: it's so good to see you

black Apple: it's good to see you too

she said as she pulled away from the hug and both of them walked into the house. they enter the kitchen and sat at the table as they had tea and cookies

strawberry: so how have you been black Apple?

black Apple: oh my life is just perfect everything is ...kinda hard but you know we managed to get by

strawberry: that's good to know

black Apple: so is there anything new that's happening here in strawberry land

strawberry: well remember about the 4 new friend's that moved in last month

black Apple: yeah , the one that peppermint was picking on right

strawberry: yeah, you should meet them and i think you would like black strawberry , she's kinda like you in a way

black Apple: really ?

strawberry: yeah uh well hm kinda

black Apple: black strawberry? what an interesting name for a little girl

strawberry: I guess you could say that , she's a tough one just don't make her mad ok but I guess you have nothing to worry about now because blueberry changed her

black Apple: no way, Miss bookworm changed her ?

strawberry: yeah i was surprise to see how nice black strawberry is now

black Apple: Hm i guess i wouldn't mind-

Black apple was cut off from a knock at the door. Strawberry was gonna get up but black Apple stopped her

black Apple: I got it sis

She said as she got up and opened the door and saw a girl about strawberry height with dark purple hair that stops to her back , lavender eyes and was dressed in a white and lavender strap shirt with black overalls and shoes .

black Apple: Uh can i help you ?

girl: Who the hell are you ?

that caught black apple in a little bit of shock from her tone

black Apple: Excuse me , you shouldnt talk to people like that

girl: I don't care so I'll ask you again who the hell are you?

black Apple: O.k I'm guessing you must be black strawberry rock correct?

black strawberry: how do you know my name?

black Apple: Strawberry told me

black strawberry: Why the hell would she tell you that ?

black Apple: Is that a problem?

black strawberry: I don't know , would you say its a problem if you didn't know anybody and somehow they know your name

black Apple: when you put it that way I guess you have a point kid

black strawberry: don't call me a kid !

black Apple: uh is there something that you need?

black strawberry: yeah wheres strawberry?

black Apple: she's inside

black strawberry: ok can you go get her I need to talk to her

black Apple: maybe if you ask nicer I'll let you in kid

black strawberry: Look here you little! -

strawberry: Black strawberry

Strawberry came to the door as black Apple walked off back into the kitchen to wait once strawberry was done talk to black strawberry she walked into the kitchen

black Apple: so that's black strawberry , she's cute but she has a bit of an attitude

strawberry: sorry about that

black Apple: its ok , anyway im ganna head out for a walk

strawberry: ok be careful

Black apple: will do

black Apple walk out of strawberries home and down the path way into town, she took a look at everything as she walk down the street as she was passing the bakery and the flower shop she soon came to a music store and walked in to see what kind of music they had. As she was looking at the music on sale, at the corner of her eye she spotted black strawberry, and wondered what she was up to so she decided to go see ,but unfortunately things didnt go her way as she only made her mad and then she ran off , black Apple sigh as she watch black strawberry ran off down the sidewalk

black Apple: oh well, I tried

black Apple left the music store as she walked around to get back to strawberries house but then she came across the movie theater and thought "hey why not " the movie that she picked was called jessabelle after an hour or so in the movie she walked out a little bit disturbed at what she saw

black Apple: great now I'll never sleep again

as black Apple was making her way back to strawberries house she took a shortcut through the fields , she stop as her senses picked up and just in time she caught a football before It mead contact with her face. Then two boys ran up to her ,one boy had short green hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a dark green long sleeve t shirt but the sleeves were white, capri short cargo pants and green sneakers the other one had long black curly hair that was pulled into a ponytail he had brown eyes and wore a black sleeveless hoodie with grey cargo pants and black sneakers

boy 1: oh my god are you okay I'm so sorry!

Said the boy with the green hair

black Apple: it's okay I'm fine I caught it

boy 2: are you sure you're okay because if you're not I could always tell-

boy 1: dude no ,don't you dare bring that up!

licorice: Alright , by the way I'm black licorice and this idiot over here is cinnamon

cinnamon: up yours !

licorice: ignore him, and you are?

black apple: (Giggle) my name is black Apple its nice to meet the both of you

cinnamon: so black Apple you want to play football with us?

black apple: maybe next time, sorry I have somewhere to be

licorice: alright we'll be seeing you around

black apple watched as cinnamon and black licorice took off running down the field throwing the football

black apple: Sweet kids

black Apple finally made it to strawberries house as she open the door her sense picked up as she stepped aside as a boy flew through the door and landed in the dirt. she looked into the house and saw black strawberry in a marshal art foot kick poses and strawberry who was in shock , then she looked at the boy who had maroon crimson hair and brown eyes get up rubbing his head

black apple: black strawberry what did you do?

black strawberry: none of your business

she said in an angry tone as she turned her attention back to strawberry

black strawberry: sorry for that but I came to tell you I don't think I can be of much help to this welcome party

strawberry: Huh , but black strawberry it's not a big deal or anything

black strawberry: yeah you see that's the thing I don't want to become a bother to anybody there

strawberry: Oh strawberry rocks how many times must i tell you to stop slipping into your lonely side

black strawberry: Yeah but -

black strawberry: you have friends now and everybody would want you there

black strawberry: are you sure?

strawberry: have I ever been wrong?

black strawberry:(Sigh) alright

strawberry: Great !

strawberry gave her a hug and black strawberry hug her back then she handed strawberry a CD that said techno which made black Apple grin

black strawberry: see you later strawberry

Black strawberry said as she was heading towards the door but stopped when she saw black Apple who was leaning against the door

black apple: Sup

black strawberry: Move

black apple:What?

black strawberry: I said move!

black apple: can't you be a little more nicer I mean I am new here

black strawberry: don't care , im giving you to the counter of 3 to get the hell out of my way

black apple: Ok

strawberry: Oh dear , black apple don't

black apple:What I'm not doing nothing

She said with a sweet smile

strawberry: Black apple come on don't start something that you might regret

black apple: I don't regret anything that I do and plus this little kid needs to learn some manners

black strawberry: IM NOT A KID AND STOP CALLING ME THAT !

black apple: Wow talk about anger problem

black strawberry: (growls)

strawberry: black strawberry maybe if you asked nicely she will move

black strawberry: kidding me right (Sigh) fine. please forgive me for being so rude could you please excuse me

black apple: much better, you may leave

black Apple said as she moved to the side letting black strawberry leave. when she was gone black Apple sat at the kitchen table and chuckled at how polite she was

strawberry: black Apple you shouldn't have done that

black Apple: but i didnt do anything and pulse its not my fault she doesn't know any manners

strawberry: you'd be surprise at how nice she is

black Apple: uh huh so would you like to tell me what that was about and who was that kid she kicked out the door?

strawberry: well first that kid that she kicked out was Rudy he's also new, and I think he kind of has a crush on black strawberry

black Apple: that's cute, so why is she playing so hard to get?

strawberry: because she already has a boyfriend, black licorice

black Apple: black licorice?, wait that's the boy that I met at the field with cinnamon . man she got a good eye

strawberry: oh you met licorice and cinnamon? that's great

black Apple: yeah and they're much sweeter than black strawberry is, she's more of a sour berry

strawberry: don't say that, she means well

black Apple: ...you act like you're her mother

strawberry: What( blush) do I, I don't mean to be, but sometimes I feel like she needs a little bit of guidance you know...

black apple: (smiles ) yeah, I understand

,


	6. Chapter 6

Black strawberry pov)

once black strawberry left strawberry's house she growled at the fact of how she was forced to be nice the black Apple. she didn't hate black Apple but she just tick her off . other than that she was being followed by rudy again, she thought just to go home but he might follow her there too so she went to the field in search of cinnamon, when she got there she saw cinnamon and licorice playing football as she lean against the tree watching them

rudy: my black strawberry wait for me

rudy was running towards her until she stepped aside making him smacked into the tree

black strawberry: Rudy root beer do you have a death wish?

she asked the boy who was laying on the floor rubbing his face in pain until he got up and got on one knee holding her hand kissing it ever so gently

rudy: yes my dear my greatest wish is to be with you and to die with you (kiss hand)

black strawberry: can I ask why the hell do you keep following me?

rudy: your beautiful( kiss hand) you're smart( kiss hand) your hot (kisses hand) your lovely ( kiss hand) I want you (kiss hand)

black strawberry: I thought as much

she said as she pulled away and kick him in the face knocking him over

black strawberry: listen you disgusting stocking pig!, i already have a boyfriend that I already love and if you think you can just come by whenever you want and -

rudy: Shh shh

he said as he placed a finger on her lips

rudy: my dark rose flower all will be clear, with a kiss

just when black strawberry was about to hurt him someone pulled him away and it was summer

black strawberry: oh hey summer

summer smiled at black strawberry then looked at rudy with a death glared

summer: beat it or I'll make you into a sacrifice

rudy: s-sorry

and with that he took off running, black strawberry sigh as she was happy to finally see him gone

black strawberry: thanks summer

summer: no problem , but I wanted to have a little talk with you

black strawberry: Uh ok sure

summer: Why dont we go to the gym and talk about it there

black strawberry: what are we going to do work out and talk at the same time?

summer: yes that is exactly what we're going to do

black strawberry was confused at what summer was talking about but didn't think much of it as she follows her to the gym. once they got their black strawberry noticed that the place was empty

black strawberry: Ok what do you want to talk about?

summer had a wicked smile on her face as she held out 2 bamboo stick.

black strawberry: summer what are you doing

summer: we're going to play a game it's called question and survive

she said as she toss one bamboo stick to black strawberry and she catched it

black strawberry: ok but do I have to go through your critical training again?

summer: because you have grown soft, way to soft , and the last thing I need right now is for someone to come and decided to beat you up again

black strawberry: okay first of all, peppermint wasn't beating on me she was blackmailing me

summer: blackmailing is kinda getting beat up you know

black strawberry: yeah yeah whatever let's get this over with

summer: okay... and, begin !

Cinnamon pov)

after tossing the ball around with licorice about an hour they started to get bored , that's when cinnamon had noticed black strawberry leaving with summer and so licorice and him decided to go to hucks place to play some video games to pass the the time went by the door open and walked in raspberry

cinnamon: hey sweetie whats up

raspberry: cinnamon I really think you should come outside

cinnamon: why what's wrong, don't tell me its Rudy again ?

raspberry: no its not him, I need your help with picking decorations for the welcome party

cinnamon: is it me or are you taking this welcome party a little bit to skyrocket?

raspberry: come on it's going to be your very first welcome party and plus once you get to meet new friends I think you'll enjoy it

licorice: yeah but raspberry is just a party, one party for people that are going to stay for 5 weeks and then leave big deal

raspberry: be quiet licorice you don't know what you're missing

licorice: yeah whatever say what you want

cinnamon: hey dude are you going to the Welcome Party?

licorice: Uh no

raspberry: why not black strawberry is going

licorice: she is, she didn't tell me that she was going

huck: well maybe because she's too busy helping strawberry out with the planing

licorice: what job did you get cinnamon?

cinnamon: me a raspberry are the decorators, and I heard that summer is the treat maker and black strawberry is-

raspberry: that is a surprise for only you to find out later

licorice: oh come on why can't you guys tell me?

raspberry: because if we told you now it wouldn't be a surprise, and don't try to even squeeze it out of black strawberry ,we told her not to tell you jack squat

licorice: some friends you guys are


	7. Chapter 7

skipping to one week later)

when morning came cinnamon and raspberry headed to black strawberry house to hang out and wanted to see if she wanted to go with them to the mall and shopped like crazy and hopefully they might see licorice there with summer, when they got there they saw licorice and black apple

cinnamon: Hey licorice ...uh black apple ?

black apple: hi

cinnamon: what are you doing here?

licorice: i saw her walking around bored so i thought it would be great to have her here

cinnamon: uh ok , um wheres black strawberry ?

licorice: Getting beat up by summer in the backyard

cinnamon: and why aren't you stopping her?

licorice: Summer said if I dare step foot in the backyard she'll turn me into a pretzel

raspberry: I believe she's trying to turn black strawberry back into a killer

cinnamon: (Sigh) of course she did

raspberry: cinnamon don't you think we should stop her

cinnamon: and what risk getting beat up by summer?

raspberry: She is not that dangerous

cinnamon: I think its best if you keep that in though sweet heart , uh licorice go save your woman

licorice: I'm not going to get beat up by a girl

cinnamon: But black strawberry beat you up all the time and you didn't care

licorice :that's because I was after her

voice: After who ?

Cinnamon turn to see summer and black strawberry walk in and they looked like they got into a fist fight

licorice: are you two OK?

black strawberry: Yeah were good , a little bit of training doesn't kill anybody

summer: Hey who are you ?

summer asked as she pointed to the girl with the black hair and red eyes

black strawberry: How did you get here ?!

black apple: your friend licorice told me it was okay for me to come over to your house, I hope you don't mind

black strawberry: LICORICE !

licorice: What i do ? She said she knew you

black strawberry: we only met once

black apple: actually it was twice, remember the music store

black strawberry:if you're here to bug me apple you can leave

black apple: why do I get the feeling that you really don't like me?

black strawberry: is it really that easy to figure out

raspberry: Black strawberry be nice to black apple , she did nothing wrong to get treated like she's an outsider

black strawberry: Fine

black strawberry: So what were you two doing back there?

summer: Its a game call questions and survive

black strawberry: let me guess you ask questions as you're fighting head to head with bamboo sticks?

summer: ...uh yeah

apple black: Cool mind if I give it a try

summer: sorry but only professional fighters

apple black: don't worry I do something like this back at home

black strawberry: Go ahead summer let her try

summer: Hm ok

so everyone walked outside in the backyard , black strawberry, raspberry, cinnamon and licorice sat at the porch and summer and black Apple stood a feet away from each other

summer: Ready apple

apple black: Uh sure

Summer smiled at black Apple and dashed forward ready to attack her as she spun the bamboo stick above her head and swung it down on her apple was able to block the attack shocking summer and the others

summer: Lucky block

apple black: luck has nothing to do with it

summer: find try this

summer used full force the time attacking with everything she got and she tried to hit her with all angles, but every move that she made black Apple would just block it without moving, black strawberry was actually surprised to see how good black Apple was

black strawberry: Wow she's good

licorice: or maybe a little too good

cinnamon: maybe she's able to mop the floor with you black straw-

before cinnamon could finish black strawberry tossed him in the house as crashing sounds was heard from the inside. black strawberry turned her attention back to summer and saw her defeated already

black apple: You did good summer

summer: Thanks you , you -

summer was cut off when black strawberry jumped in using hand to hand combat Kaijudo moves but again black apple was able to move swiftly through her move and dodge all of them. just when block story was about to punch her black Apple caught her and spun her around and held her from behind as she lean in and whispered

apple: you shouldn't waste so much of your energy when you know you can't beat a black belt

black strawberry: BLACK BELT MY ASS !

Black apple laughed then hugged black strawberry, black strawberry started to freak out as she tried to pull herself away from her but black Apple was too strong and everyone started to laugh . A minute later black apple hang around them but was having fun bugging black strawberry, she kinda enjoys it when she ran away from being hugged then black strawberry and her had a game of volleyball and black apple won every game After the fun at the beach black strawberry and the others head home as night fall black strawberry was sleeping over with summer seeing summer wanted to do some early training , the next day Black strawberry was woken up back summer who literally drag her out of bed


	8. Chapter 8

black strawberry: was it necessary for of you to do that?

summer: yes and because of that you lose 25 ponits

black strawberry: we're going by points now , not one of your best yet

summer: Hurry get dressed and eat so we can train the day away !

black strawberry: Let me get back to you on that

She said as she kick summer out of the room and an hour later summer found out black strawberry had jumped the window to get away later black strawberry was with strawberry shortcake at her house

starwberry: Black strawberry do you think angel cake should make a big cake for the party?

black strawberry: Well uh -

apple: Isn't that pushing it sis?

Said black apple as she walked into the kitchen as she glanced at black strawberry with a sweet smile. Black strawberry just rolled her eyes ignoring her

starwberry: I guess black Apple is right

black strawberry: I don't understand what's so great about this party

stawberry: black strawberry don't you remember that we threw you and your friends a welcome party

black strawberry: yeah but we didnt really ask for it

stawberry: i know but its are way of showing how much you are welcome to strawberry land

apple: hey sis did you send out the invitation?

stawberry: oh I knew I'd forgotten something, black strawberry will talk later

she said as she got up from the table and left the room

black strawberry: well then in that case I guess I'll go-

strawberry: black starwberry would yoube so kind if you go to the store and pick a few things up for me?

asked straberry as she poped back in and handed her a list of things

black strawberry: uh sure

strawberry: thanks and apple could you go with her?

black strawberry: wait what ?!

apple: ok

black strawberry: no , wait , why dose she have to come with me , i can do it myself

strawberry: i know, but i would like it if you two got alittle closer as friends

black strawberry: but starwberry your sister is ...uh...evil

strawberry:i know but im sure you can handle it

befor black strawberry could say anything apple pulled her along and out they went, it didnt take long for them to find what strawberry needed as they got everything they wanted the started to head back but apple stopped her

apple: hey black strawberry wanna go watch a movie

black strawberry: no

apple: why not, we got time

black strawberry: dont care , i just wanna get this over with and go home

apple: why are you in such a rush?

black strawberry: ...i just...i dont know

apple: oh , you wanna get home to your man right ? so cute

black strawberry: shut up and no i kicked his ass out befor i came over

apple: thats mean , you should try being nice to him befor you lose him

black strawberry: dont tell me what to do , you dont even have a boyfriend!

apple: haha on contree i do have a boyfriend

black strawberry: oh really?

apple: yes and were now husband and wife

black strawberry: (socffs) what did you do forces his hand?

apple: i would never do such a thing !

black strawberry: yeah right , the last thing your ganna hear is "honey im gone !" (laughs)

apple: your not funny black strawberry

black strawberry: sorry i couldnt help it

apple: (grins) dont worry im sure the time for you and your lover will come soon

black strawberry: (raspberry) shot me if i ever get myself in a wedding dress

apple: ...for a girl your age your kinda uh...deadly , why is that

black strawberry: i dont know

apple: did somthing happen to you when you were young ?

black strawberry: nope

apple: do you have any familys ?

black strawberry: no and what is with all the questions ?

apple: its nothing its just that ...the past few days you seem like you don't really want to get to know me at all

black strawberry look to apple and saw her a bit sad and did feel gulity but that was just how she was around people its hard for her to open up

black strawberry :...no thats not it i - (sigh) what movie

apple: we dont have to if you dont -

black strawberry: its movie or mortal kombat !

apple: uh ok lets go with the movie

black strawberry: great, your buying

apple: WHAT , WHY ME?!

black strawberry: becouse no thanks to you i had to use all my money on the junk your sister needed !

apple: you still have 20 $ left

black strawberry: dont care your paying

after the movie they headed to the arcade and then they went shopping for clothes as black Apple chased black strawberry around trying to dress her in a red apple wedding dress. the last stop was black strawberry idea to go bungee jumping, black Apple didn't think it was a good idea until black strawberry pushed her off the cliff , hearing poor Apple scream bloody murder . once black Apple was able to pull herself back together she thought it was time for pay back , the next day black strawberry banged on Strawberry's door only for her to gasp as she saw an unhappy black strawberry, as she had makeup on her face and was dressed in a pink fluffy dress.

strawberry: B-b-black strawberry ... is that you?

black strawberry: Yeah , um were is black apple

strawberry:she's upstairs

black strawberry: Hm ok would you mind standing outside while I take over your house for a bit

strawberry:Uh...but -

black strawberry: I dont want to talk about it, excuse me

she said kindly as she pushed strawberry out the door and slowly close until there was nothing but silence. then all she heard was screaming and yelling an hour later black strawberry was in the bathroom wiping off the makeup as black Apple was on the floor laughing still

strawberry: black Apple I don't think that was very nice of you to do that to black strawberry

apple: calm down sis it was just a joke, and besides she push me off a cliff

strawberry:but it was bungee jumping and your supposed to be pushed off the cliff ...I think

apple: yeah well I was terrified okay

strawberry: (giggle) I'm glad to see you and her getting along so well

black strawberry: yeah me to but i know she has a long way to go (sigh) thank god i have no kids yet becouse i feel like im babysitting her

strawberry:... by the way did you tell her about -

apple: no... I didn't I don't think I should anyway

strawberry:why not?

apple: because there are things like that, that I don't think she would understand

strawberry: I guess you're right

Black strawberry soon walked in wearing a black long sleeve sweat shirt that was nearly falling off her and blue jeans with a belt to hold it into place

black strawberry: Apple your clothes are too big

apple: that's because you're still a kid

black strawberry: I thought we got past this kid stuff

apple: we did, but you're just going to have to deal with it until you're able to buy yourself more clothes

you see what happened was black Apple waited for blacks early to go to sleep when she did she...broke in the house and stole all her clothes dieted it pink and put eye shadow and lipstick on her as she slept

black strawberry: why the hell did you die all my clothes pink and how did you get in my house?

apple: I have my ways (grins)

black strawberry: I understand the make up part but the next time you dye my clothes pink I'm going to murder you in your sleep

apple: well you were asking for it, you're the one who pushed me off a cliff

black strawberry: you're alive aren't you?!

apple: I almost had a heart attack! (well actually I can't seeing I'm dead)

black strawberry: trust me I'm sure you'll live

after that black strawberry headed out to the mall to buy new clothes , as she was shopping someone came from behind her and covered her eyes whispering words that weren't even in English, which scared the crap out of her making her kick the person off of her and getting ready to punch them but was stopped when she saw that it was apple


	9. Chapter 9

black strawberry: Apple !

apple: sorry I didn't mean to scared you

black strawberry: don't do that ever again, I almost murdered you !

apple : awww does that mean you were worried about me?

she asked with puppy dog eyes

black strawberry: no, I still hate you

Black apples world shattered as she heard that but shake it off

apple: I'm sure you do. anyway I'm being forced by my Sister to help you look for more clothes

black strawberry: no thanks I got this

apple: are you sure?

black strawberry: Yeah

apple: but it was my fault so i should -

black strawberry: (hiss at her)

apple : ok ...i get it, i'm backing off

black Apple was just about to leave but stopped as she turned to look at black strawberry

apple: hey ,do you mind if I ask you a question?

black strawberry: sure

apple: say if...say if I wasn't human

black strawberry: funny, I'm not human myself

apple: ...But really if I wasn't human and I was a... vampire or a demon or something what would you say?

black strawberry stop What she was doing as she looked up at black Apple.

black strawberry: Uh for one thing vampires aren't real , i found that out when i saw the movie twilight but i guess it would be cool to see a real one . why ?

apple: Uh never mind,see you later

she said as she walked away, black strawberry was a little bit confused at what she was asking but thought of it as she went back to what she was doing. as she was checking out at the counter for the clothes that she bought her eyes caught peppermint fizz locked on hers, black strawberry felt her heart turn cold as she saw peppermint , but when she blink peppermint was gone and thought just maybe it was just a hallucination or something When black strawberry got home licorice was there watching tv.

licorice: Hi honey, welcome home

black strawberry: How did you get in here?

licorice: I broke in duh

black strawberry: Of course you did , now get out

licorice: Aw come on I just got here and-

Licorice was cut off from a knock at the door as black strawberry open the door and saw raspberry

black strawberry: Hey raspberry whats up?

raspberry: Uh black strawberry, please don't hate me

black strawberry: hate you, why would I hate you?

raspberry: because someone wants to talk to you

black strawberry: someone, like who?

raspberry sigh and step aside and there stood peppermint with her arms crossed

black strawberry: What the hell do you want !?

peppermint: I just want to talk

black strawberry: me talk to you ?! after you put me through a lot of bull ! Hell no , raspberry go home

black strawberry was going to close the door but peppermint blocked it with her foot then pushed it open

peppermint: look I understand you're still mad at me for how I treated you and I would be mad too, but I'm sorry and I would like to talk to you about it...if you would listen please

black strawberry: Hmm

black strawberry thought for a minute and stepped aside letting her in, not before looking to raspberry who was still standing there with a worried look. black strawberry gave her a small smile letting her know it will be ok and close the door As they move to the living room to talk, not before black strawberry went into the kitchen with a knife in hand.

licorice: b-b-black strawberry

black strawberry: shut it, go on

peppermint: okay, first of all I would like to apologize to you black strawberry, it wasn't right of me to treat you the way I did... I mean you were new in strawberry land and I just treated you like dirt

black strawberry: yeah no kidding

peppermint: but really I am sorry and I hope you will forgive me.

black strawberry: ...

peppermint: please I'll do anything to make it up to you

black strawberry: Uh no thanks I don't like having my enemies doing me any favors...but I guess , i can let this slid

licorice: black strawberry you know summer would kill you for -

black strawberry: summer isn't here so shut it !

peppermint: thank you black strawberry, starting today I am a new person

black strawberry: Uh huh

licorice: that's good just don't cause any trouble

peppermint: I won't , so uh friends

she said as she held out her hand to black strawberry but she just looked at her without a word, making her put her hand down

peppermint: i hear you two are a couple now

black strawberry: ...yeah

peppermint: got anything to share with me

black strawberry: you can leave now

peppermint: uh right , sorry

once peppermint left black strawberry sigh

licorice: black strawberry ...

black strawberry: I still don't trust her, its just too weird of her to come out of nowhere and act all sorry and stuff

licorice: and I agree, just continue what you were doing and just don't go near her

black strawberry: i know

black strawberry got up from the chair and was about to head to the kitchen until black licorice grab her hand and pulling her close to him making her drop the knife

licorice: how about you and I go out tonight?

black strawberry: Uh, no

licorice: Please , I'll make it worth your wild

he said with a lustful grin make black strawberry blush , then she kicked him out of her house

Days later it was a weird day having peppermint follow black strawberry around and was trying to win her trust , but the more she did that the more black strawberry wanted to kill her. apple was told what peppermint did back then and she kinda thought maybe she was seeing the bad side of her and just didn't want to give peppermint another change , after all you can keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. the next day it was finally the day of the welcome partying and everyone in strawberry land was helping decorate the place . apple was helping black strawberry with the DJ stand along with gingersnap, cinnamon and licorice were putting up the speakers and other stuff and angel cake and summer put up the lovely buffet food.


	10. Chapter 10

strawberry: : OK everyone we have 20 minutes until they arrive

black strawberry: Uh strawberry, how are they going to get here?

strawberry: don't worry I have a friend picking them up

A minute later a purple boat started to come into view, as the boat came to the deck a girl with purple puffy hair, blue eyes wearing a rainbow hat with a rainbow shirt blue pants and purple shoes

girl: ahoy friends

cinnamon: Oh god she's a pirate

said cinnamon as he started to munch on a cooking

strawberry: she's not a pirate, she's our friend rainbow sherbet, rainbow sherbet I like you to meet black strawberry , cinnamon, licorice and summer

summer: Hello

rainbow: Hi , it's nice to meet you

She said with a sweet smile as a girl with blond hair , green eyes walked off the boat

girl: Finally were here. strawberry !

said the girl as she walked to strawberry and hugged her , it seems they know each other from the looks of it but then others started to exit the boat.

strawberry: Everyone meet apricot

A girl with long orange color hair green eyes and was dressed in a white polka dot short with a pink shirt blue pants and pink shoes.

strawberry:Watermelon kiss

A girl with long light green and pink highlights , green eyes and was dressed in a red and green outfit

watermelon: Hi

strawberry: And this is lime light

lime: I'm sure you all know me

apple: Wait your lime light ?

black strawberry: Isn't she that snooty star girl?

lime: Hey ! I'm not like that anymore !

black strawberry / apple: Sure

strawberry: Its true lime light has changed

apple: I'll believe it when I see it

Then a girl with long black hair , green eyes wearing a Dark Red shirt with a red orange overall dress with orange patterns, Orange and dark red striped leggings and Red boots walked off the boat

strawberry: Who are you?

Strawberry asked the unknown girl as she looked to over to the others then back to strawberry then smiled

bloody orange: My name is bloody orange

strawberry: bloody orange? uh Were did you come from?

bloody orange: oh you know places here in there

She answered as she looked back to the group of kids and then sported black strawberry

bloody orange: You , girl

black strawberry: Who me?

bloody orange: are you black strawberry?

black strawberry: Who wants to know?

bloody orange: it is you isn't it...i've been looking for you

She said as tears formed in her eyes as she ran to black strawberry and hugged her , Everyone was surprised even black strawberry herself

black strawberry: Uhhh

cinnamon: Black strawberry licorice is gone

black strawberry: wait ,What, why?

cinnamon: He said he was going home

black strawberry: (Sigh) now of all times he runs

strawberry: Let's all go to my house for the party

black strawberry: Uh sorry uh bloody orange will talk later

she said as she took off running to licorice house, As everyone followed strawberry. when she got to his house she tried to open the door but found that it was locked

black strawberry: licorice are you home!?

Licorice: No

he answers from behind the door

black strawberry: well if you're not home how are you responding to me?

Licorice: I don't know

black strawberry: licorice stop being an idiot open the door

Licorice: I can't

black strawberry: why not?

Licorice: because I uh ...accidentally locked myself inside

black strawberry: licorice you're inside your house there's no way that you can do that. now you can either open the door or I can kick it down !

there was a minute of silence and then she heard the clicking noise of him unlocking the door

black strawberry: Licorice whats up with you , why did you run away like that

she asked as she walked in the house, Licorice close the door then look to black strawberry

Licorice: I didn't run away I just... wanted to go home is all

black strawberry: Uh huh , tell me what's wrong you know you can't hide anything from me

Licorice: nothings wrong I'm serious I'm OK

he said kind of nervous as he looked away from her and seemed a bit troubled

black strawberry: you want to head back to strawberries party?

Licorice: Uh...no not right now but how about you and me hang here for a minute and watch TV or something

black strawberry: OK but I was supposed to ...you know do something for a strawberry and her welcome party

Licorice: Then go,i'll come by later

black strawberry: Are you sure?

Licorice: don't worry im fine

black strawberry: ...hm alright

Licorice: Wait black strawberry

black strawberry: Uh?

Licorice pulled her into a sweet kiss then hugged her

Licorice: I love you no matter what, nobody in strawberry land can ever take your place

black strawberry: Uh that's nice and all but what is with the sweet talk?

Licorice: just a reminder

he said as she pulled away from the hug and smiled

black strawberry: Alright see you later


	11. Chapter 11

Black apple pov)

Apple was looking around for black strawberry until she saw her

apple: Black strawberry were did you go?

black strawberry: Sorry i had to see whats wrong with licorice. What did i miss?

apple: Nothing really just the girl in red was looking for you. do you know her?

black strawberry: not really, I never seen her before but I'm just curious of how she knows me

bloody orange :Black strawberry !

a voice called out to her and she turned to see bloody orange coming her way

black strawberry: Uh who are you and how do you know me?

bloody orange just hugged black strawberry making black strawberry shiver a bit as she pull the girl off her

bloody orange : black strawberry ?

black strawberry: im sorry but i don't know you and will you please stop hugging me

Bloody Orange was hurt from what black strawberry said and tried not to cry

bloody orange : its OK ...I wouldn't expect you to remember me, it's been so long anyway.

black apple was getting a funny feeling around this girl at how friendly she was acting tows black strawberry and she didn't like it.

apple: black strawberry its your time for the DJ remember

black strawberry:uh y-yeah uh , sorry um orange i uh have to go

once black strawberry left the 2 bloody orange gave apple a death glare

bloody orange : look you, whatever you think your doing, stay out of my way when i'm with black strawberry. GOT IT !

apple was stun at how this girl personally change from sweet to being a- BITCH ! apple didn't say anything as orange just gave her an evil grin then walked away

apple: ...what just happened ?

apple asked herself in confusion than music started up as she looked over to the stage and saw Huck and black strawberry ripping up music together. as the night fall strawberry spit the guest up . lime light with strawberry , watermelon kiss with cinnamon and apricot with summer and bloody orange with black strawberry, apple thought maybe this girl was just an old friend of black strawberry and she didn't remember her or something but other than that she'll ask about it later . 3 days later apple was tired from lime light talking and singing night after night ,she just wouldn't SHUT UP so she stayed in bed a little longer until the door was kicked opened by lime light singing

lime light: apple , apple you have to get up , breakfast is ready !

she said in a singing way as black apple growls then covers herself with the covers only to have them pulled off her

lime light: BLACK APPLE WAKE UP OR -

apple snapped as everything in the room went out like a light

strawberry pov)

strawberry was making breakfast as she sent lime light to get apple up just when she realized how long lime light was taking she heard a scream and dropped what she was doing and ran into apples room only to see her eyes glowing red and a big grin on her face as she sat at the end of the bed , strawberry looked to the floor and saw lime light unconscious

strawberry: (gasp) apple , you didn't

apple: of course not sis , i wouldn't do that

strawberry: but then

apple: i just hit her presser point in her neck is all , talk about a loud mouth

apple said with a yawn as she got back under the covers

apple: if you see black strawberry today tell her i'm in dream land

Strawberry just sighed as she pulled lime light out of the room and close the door behind her, later in the afternoon strawberry was watching TV with lime light until there was a knock at the door and it was cinnamon

strawberry: hello cinnamon, is something wrong?

cinnamon: im sorry to bother you but i have this tick following me along with the span seed of Staten

he said as he took a step to the left and there stood peppermint fizz and Rudy

cinnamon: Have you see black strawberry anywhere?

strawberry: uh no she didn't come over today but she should be home right ?

cinnamon: nope, I've Ben over but she's not there

strawberry: maybe she's at licorice house

cinnamon: nope , she's not there either

strawberry: Then try summers house

cinnamon: That's what I thought you'd say but again no

strawberry: Your kidding right

cinnamon: I wish , it's not like her to just disappear

strawberry: ...you might wanna come in

Strawberry let cinnamon in as she told him to wait in the living room as she walked up to apples room and knocked

strawberry: Uh apple are you awake?

There was no answer

strawberry: Look , i know your tired and all but i just wanna let you know that um...Black strawberry is missing and i think she-

Strawberry was cut off from the door being pulled off the door frame

apple: She's what ?!

strawberry: ... cinnamon says that he or the others haven't seen black strawberry all day

apple: All day ?

strawberry: Yes but he has Rudy and peppermint with him so i thought maybe you could ...

apple: (Sigh) sis not to be mean or anything but black strawberry can take care of herself. She maybe a kid but i trust that she's fine

strawberry: are you sure?

apple: ...yeah , now excuse me i'm going back to bed

strawberry: Apple its the afternoon

apple: So

strawberry: You cant just sleep all day

apple: Sis when your a vampire you can and will sleep.

strawberry: (Sigh) if you say so

apple: And don't worry I'm sure black strawberry might be out fishing or camping with some of the new guests

Strawberry thought for a minute and turn to leave back down to the living room

strawberry: Sorry cinnamon but apple thinks that she could be getting alone with the other's that came to Strawberry land

cinnamon: Huh?

strawberry: Yeah you know ...she might be out camping with them or something

cinnamon: Strawberry you know black strawberry long enough to know that she wouldn't dare take foot out of strawberry land with out summer, me or licorices , even if it meant going on a camping trip

strawberry: Yeah but maybe your over looking things and just need to wait and see if she comes back later or tomorrow

cinnamon: (Sigh) yeah , i guess your right

After cinnamon left strawberry couldn't help be feel maybe cinnamon is right


	12. Chapter 12

Cinnamon pov)

After leaving Strawberry's house he headed home after he got rid of peppermint and rudy and just remember that watermelon kiss was still there.

watermelon kiss: glad to have you back cinnamon ,so did Apple know where black strawberry was

cinnamon: no she didn't she thinks that she must have went on a trip with the new kids that came here

raspberry: Well i guess that could be true, but that doesn't seem like black strawberry to do something like that without dragging you or summer with her

said raspberry as she walked in

cinnamon: that's what I told her but strawberries think that I'm over thinking it

raspberry: well its a first time for everything, I just hope she's alright

cinnamon: By the way have you heard from summer

raspberry: Well she called and said she was going to look for black strawberry.

cinnamon: that's nothing new she won't stop until she finds her friend

watermelon kiss: excuse me

they looked in turn to watermelon kiss

watermelon kiss: sorry to interrupt but I know this is not my business but would it help if I told you that I saw black strawberry with bloody orange heading to the train station

cinnamon/raspberry:WHAT !

cinnamon: Why didnt you tell us sooner

watermelon kiss: I didn't think much of it

raspberry: ...hm maybe we are thinking to much of it

cinnamon: Maybe black strawberry wanted to show that girl in red uh bloody orange around strawberry land

raspberry: Yeah and im sure shell be back

cinnamon: Yeah..hope so

3 days later)

cinnamon: I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG !

raspberry: Cinnamon clam down

cinnamon: DONT YOU TELL ME WHEN TO CLAM DOWN !my best friend has ben missing for 3 days , 3 FREAKING DAYS !

apple: Its not like she can't take care of herself

cinnamon: DON'T START WITH ME GOTH GIRL !

apple: im not goth !

raspberry: anyway Has anyone seen licorice?

angel cake: Yeah he and watermelon went off some were

huck: And why is that i wonder

cinnamon: I'll be back

Licorice pov)

Licorice was walking down the path to black strawberry house when he heard someone calling him , he didn't bother stopping cuz he knew who was calling him . what's a person caught up to him he stop once you've felt their hand touches his but he pulled away, facing the person and it was watermelon kiss

licorice ...why are you running away from me?

Licorice: Im not ... im uh looking for black strawberry

He said as he looked away

watermelon kiss: You don't have to keep running from me just cause were not together anymore

Licorice: Its not that im runing from you , i just need to find my friend

watermelon kiss: Is black strawberry that important to you?

Licorice: More then you know

watermelon kiss: so you found some else special to you

Licorice: well... yeah

watermelon kiss: Really, i didnt think you were into those type of girls

Licorice: Black strawberry isn't so bad when you get to know her , like this one time i tryed to take her out on a picnic and she threw me into the lake were a group of ducks attacked me

watermelon kiss: Wow, she sounds dangerous

Licorice: not really, she's just afraid to show that She cares

watermelon kiss: You seem happy now

Licorice: Huh?

watermelon kiss: I mean when i met you , you were nothing but a trouble maker and you didn't have any friends until your dad -

Licorice: Yeah i know but that's in the past and don't wish to remember it

watermelon kiss: Sorry.

There was the moment of silence licorice look over to her , licorice had to admit that she was a Beautiful girl after all these years , her beautiful green lime hair with red highlights shined in the sun

watermelon kiss: Licorice

Licorice: Yes

watermelon kiss: even though we're not like how we were back then ...i still want to be close to you

Licorice was shock to hear that from her but couldnt bring himself to fall for her and pluse he didnt want to hurt black strawberry let alone she would be the one hurtting him

Licorice: ...to tell you the truth black strawberry is a very dangerous girl and the last thing I need is for you to be her target

watermelon giggle that she put her hand on the side of his face

watermelon kiss: you're always too protective and that's what made me fall in love with you

she said as she started to leaned in close to him as they was inches away from their lips touching

voice: what are you doing?

licorice pulled away and saw cinnamon standing there with his arms crossed. licorice freaked out to take a step back

Licorice: dude its not what it looks like!

cinnamon: Uh huh , and I'm sure that kiss wasn't what it looks like either huh?

Licorice: yes- i mean NO- i mean ... we didn't kiss !

cinnamon: yeah whatever the last thing I need is another drama set

cinnamon said as he walked off and licorice ran after him

Licorice: Cinnmon come on nothing happened

cinnamon: I know what I saw but its not up to me to tell you what to do.

Licorice: come on you know that i wouldnt -

cinnamon: I thought you loved blakc strawberry

Licorice: I do, there's no way that I would want to ever hurt her

cinnamon: then what do you think you're doing right now

Licorice: you're right ...im sorry

cinnamon: ...I won't tell her

Licorice: You won't

cinnamon: No , but just to make this fair you might want to show black strawberry how much you really do love her and tell that watermelon girl to back off or else its going to be a war zoon

Licorice: (Gulps) y-yeah ok

Black strawberry pov)

Black strawberry and bloody orange was on a train that took them out of strawberry land and across a long sea . Black strawberry sigh this in bored as she stared out into the empty sea then she looked across from her to bloody orange who was humming a song as she kicked her legs back and forth

black strawberry: bloody orange where are we going?

blood orange: I told you its a surprise

the girl said with a giggling as she stood up

blood orange: I'll be right back

black strawberry: where are you going?

blood orange: I'm going to get us some snacks

before she could say anything blood orange one off , she didn't understand why bloody orange wanted her to come with her on this trip but she didnt think much of it , what she found wired was that blood orange didnt want any of her friends with her. she thought it was couse maybe blood orange would tell her on how she knows her , but she never menshen it once afyer 2 stops from diffrints towns and sight seeing blood orange begged her to come with her to her home town and saying no wasnt an oppesiten

black strawberry: (Sigh) I just hope licorice don't miss me too much

blood orange: Im back !

blood orange came back with a basket full of, chips soda, candies and sandwiches. you name it she got it

black strawberry: how did you get all of this?

blood orange: (Giggles) I have my ways, now eat up before we get there ok

black strawberry: Yeah ok

Black strawberry took a chicken sandwich from the basket and started to eat, she started to feel a little bit uncomfortable being around bloody orange because she was so darn happy around her . but then again summers is the same way beside from the hugging part summer has a dark side that some have seen, after another hour of being on the train they finally made it to their destination

Once they left the station bloody orange took black strawberry by the hand and drag her along a dirt pathway that led into a forest as they were walking threw the forest black strawberry started to get an uneasy feeling about this

black strawberry: Bloody orange

blood orange: Yes

black strawberry: were are ...we?

blood orange: black thorn forst

hearing that mead black strawberry stop in her tracks as she started to look around and started to hear voices

black strawberry: We have to go

blood orange: but -

black strawberry: NOW !

Black strawberry grab bloody orange amd pulled her back out of the forest. Once out in the opening her vision started to get burly as flash back of her as a kid with another girl walking into the same forest together, she soon came back when she felt a hand on her shoulder

blood orange: Whats wrong with you?

black strawberry: ...we cant go in there

blood orange: Why not ?

black strawberry: WE JUST CANT ! , we're going back to Strawberry land

blood orange: But black strawberry i want to show you my home

black strawberry: yeah well ...we cant , uh not right now

blood orange: dont worry the forst wont hurt you not when you have me around

black strawberry: im sorry oranger but we cant go in there , we have to go back

blood orange frownd as she followed black strawberry back to the train It was a long trip back to strawberry land , once they got back black strawberry saw bloody Orange pouting . She must be upset that she didn't get to show black strawberry her home town but at the time black strawberry didn't care she just wanted to got home. It was dusk upon their arrival as she came up to her front door

black strawberry: hey orange ,Are you mad me ?

blood orange: No

black strawberry: looks like you are

blood orange: Well im not !

black strawberry: (Sigh) if you say so

Black strawberry unlocked the door and opened it to find apple sitting on the sofa watchingng tv

black strawberry: Apple ?

apple: Welcome back black strawberry

black strawberry: How did you get in my house ?

apple: I have my ways ...so were did you go ?

black strawberry: we -

blood orange: That's none of your business !

bloody orange snaped

apple: I think it is my business !

apple snapped back at bloody orange as the two glared at each other , black strawberry knew they didn't like each other but didn't know why . apple turn her attention back to black strawberry

apple: We need to talk , now

Apple grab black strawberry and pulled her to her room and close the door

black strawberry: Whats up with you ?

apple: Me , whats up with you?!

black strawberry:Huh?

apple: everyone's been worried sick about you, you were gone for 3 days!

black strawberry: I was just with bloody orange, she wanted to show me her home town

apple: Why didn't you leave us a note or call?

black strawberry: I did leave a note , it was on the kitchen table

apple: Well cinnamon didn't see anything and I'm pretty sure it don't take 3 days to get to point A to point B

black strawberry: We uh took some stops along the way

apple: (Sigh) look im not trying to be mean but...that bloody orange girl is up to something

black strawberry: what do you mean?

apple: Think about it, why would she wanna take you to her home town ?

black strawberry: Because she wants to make friends

apple: foces black strawberry

black strawberry: Apple , i like how worried you are about me but no thanks, i can take care of myself

apple : I know, just watch yourself when your around her

black strawberry: I watch myself when im around you

apple: Yeah whatever

There door opened and there stood bloody orange

black strawberry: Something wrong ?

blood orange: Uh yeah some kid name cinnamon wants to see you

black strawberry: Oh ok , thanks Orange

blood orange: (Smiles) your welcome

apple pov)

Black strawberry walked out of the room then blood orange smile faded as she looked to apple

blood orange: I though i told you to back off !

apple: What is your problem?

blood orange: My problem is you !

apple: i dont want any truble but you better stop doing whatever your doing to black strawberry or else

apple said as her eyes glowed red ,blood orange grined as she laughed

blood orange: you think im afred of you vampire

apple: how did you -

blood orange: what, you didnt think i dont know , sure the others dont know your little sceart but im no diffrint

blood orange pulled out from her pocket a knife as she ponited to apple makeing her stand her ground ready if blood orange tryed anything

blood orange: I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME !

just when blood orange was about to attack they heard foot step , blood orange put the knife away quickly befor black strawberry came back into the room

black strawberry: hey guys whats with all the -

Black strawberry walked back in the room and saw bloody Orange crying

black strawberry: What happened ?

blood orange: Oh black strawberry (sniff) black Apple yelled at me

black strawberry: What?

apple: What!?

blood orange: She called me a nuisance and told me to leave Strawberryland

black strawberry: ...(look to apple)

apple: Now wait just a darn minute ! black strawberry you don't believe this girl , do you ?

black strawberry: Uh , i really...don't know what to say ...um what was with the yelling i heard

apple: She's lieing !

blood orange: no im not , she's the one who started yelling at me over nothing

Black strawberry looked to bloody orange as she grabbed her hand

blood orange: Black strawberry you belive me right ?

blood orange threw her self into black strawberry arms crying more , apple was really suprise at this act she was pulling

black strawberry: Bloody orange please clam down

blood orange: please dont let the monster hurt me , please !

apple: for crying out loud , this is the saddes thing i've ever seen

apple saw black strawberry lost in words and couldnt really think of anyting to say

black strawberry: im sure apple didnt mean it , she um very sorry. right apple

apple: NO

black strawberry: apple! (sigh) blood orange why dont you take a nap and clam down ok . I have to leave with cinnamon because he wants to have a long chat with me about leave Strawberry land . so I'm going to need apple to leave

blood orange: well when your done with cinnamon can we hang out again

black strawberry: Uh-

apple: Sorry but im stilling her for the next hour

Said Apple as bloody orange glared at her

apple: Lets go rocky

black strawberry: DON'T CALL ME THAT !

Apple dragged black strawberry down stairs and saw cinnamon waiting with raspberry

cinnamon: Apple, what are you ok

apple: Lets go

once they got to Strawberry's house apple mead sure that blood orange wasn't following them then turn to black strawberry


	13. Chapter 13

apple: listen -

black strawberry: Are you guys really that mad at me that i left?

apple: no

cinnamon: Yes

apple: Shut it cinnamon ,I just want to know if you have anything to do with blood orange

black strawberry: No , why

apple: She seems to know you and i dont know why shes so huck to you

cinnamon: She bi duh

apple: Shut it cinnamon, Im asking because she trying to keep me away from you

black strawberry: And why would she do that?

cinnamon: She's bi !

apple: Cinnamon !

cinnamon: Sorry

apple: Look just take it from me , the act she pulled on you about me yelling at her was a lie , you should know that i wouldnt do that

black strawberry: Uh hard to believe but ok

apple: (Sigh) you really don't trust me do you?

black strawberry: No...not yet

cinnamon: HA ! BURN !

apple: Cinnamon i will hurt you if you don't stop

black strawberry: Black apple i know your still new here but I'm just not ganna turn around and trust you in a heart beat ...but don't worry your on your way

apple: Gee thanks

After the talk with black strawberry she left back home as for apple she was talking with strawberry about weather or not to tell her friends who she is but feels things could get out of hand , strawberry told her not to worry everyone will still be friends with her. The next day black Apple had a call from black cherry

_black cherry: so her name is bloody orange and you have no idea where she came from?_

apple: no and for some reason she's always telling me to stay away from black strawberry and I really don't know why

_black cherry: and black strawberry is the kung fu fighting girl?_

apple: she knows martial arts I give you that but the real problem is bloody orange

_black cherry: well if this bloody orange character is really all bad as you say why don't you -_

apple: No , I'm not doing that and beside she knows what i am

_black cherry: your kidding, did you tell her ?_

apple: no ...like i said the girl just came to strawberry land and started this crazy thing over black strawberry

_black cherry: why don't you talk to your sister about it_

apple: and tell her what, I think one of your guess is trying to kill my friend !?

_black cherry: if you want I could come over and deal with it_

apple: no thanks,the last thing I need is for you to make things a whole lot worse

_black cherry: I don't make things worse, I just have a better way of knowing how to fix it_

apple: uh huh I'm sure you do, anyway I think I should just leave it alone I'm pretty sure that bloody orange just wants to get to know black strawberry...maybe their old time friends and black strawberry forgot about her or something

_black cherry: from what you told me i would talk to black strawberry more about it_

apple: do you know how hard it is to even get a single answer from this girl, I feel like I'm her mother trying to make her do her homework

Apple said making black cherry laugh then there was a knock on the door

apple: anyway thanks for you help but i think im gonna do this my way for now . call you later

_ cherry: alright _

black Apply hang up the phone and went to the door and opened it and saw black strawberry

black strawberry: hey... do you mind if I come in?

apple: Uh sure

Apple step aside letting her in as she closed the door and followed her to the living room sofa and sat next to her . apple looked to black strawberry and saw she was a bit worn out

apple: Uh something wrong?

black strawberry: No

apple: Then why did you came here?

black strawberry: ...im hiding

apple: From bloody orange right ?

black strawberry: Y-yeah , she's ben telling me things on how she knows me ,But i don't remember her ...but at the same time i feel like i do know her

apple: What do you mean?

black strawberry: I don't know ,i cant sleep because of all the nightmare

apple: Wow well sis step out with lime light so we have sometime to are self's. wanna take a nap with mommy ?

black strawberry: Shut up ! And no , i rather have nightmares

apple: Im sure you wouldn't want that , um Have you talked to licorice about this ?

black strawberry: No...he's been acting strange lately and now he's been avoiding me

apple: What ?

black strawberry: I guess he needs his space or something or maybe ...

Apple watched as black strawberry had tears on her eyes

black strawberry: Maybe he doesn't...

apple: Wait- are you- are you crying ?!

Black strawberry bit her lips as she tryed to stop her self from crying , apple sigh and patted her head

apple: don't think that way, I'm sure he wouldn't do that to you

black strawberry: ...

apple: And if he dose i could always put him in His place !

Apple said as she cracked her knuckles and saw that black strawberry still look sad

apple: Wow ...you're really torn up about this aren't you ?

not receiving an answer from her black Apple pulled her into a hug surprise to see she didn't pull away or fight back as she lay back on the couch with black strawberry in her arms

apple: You know ...this is the first time I've seen you crying . Maybe your warming up to me

She said with a grin as she felt water on her shirt and looked down and saw her silently crying. Apple pulled her closer as she grabbed the blanket that was hanging off of the sofa arm and cover her up as she layed there with her in her arms. An hour later Apple watched black strawberry sleep then heard the door open and closed and saw her sister walk in with lime light Before strawberry could say anything apple put a finger to her lips telling them to be quite as she pointed to the covers and strawberry saw black strawberry sleeping

strawberry: What happened?

Her sister asked in a whisper

apple: I'll tell you later

She whispered back as she looked down at the sleeping black strawberry and giggled

apple: I feel like I'm her big sister /mother . This is so cute

Cinnamon pov)

The next day cinnamon was woke up by someone banging on the door, raspberry answer the door and saw summer in a very pissed off mood and cinnamon was no different

raspberry: what's wrong summer?

summer: Where's rocky ?!

raspberry: I don't know ,did you go to her house ?

summer: NO, AND I HATE HER FOR IGNORING ME !

raspberry: Summer , why are you shouting?

summer: IM NOT SHOUTING !

cinnamon: WHY THE FUDGE ARE YOU BANGING ON MY DOOR !

raspberry: cinnamon , summer Why don't we have a cup of coffee

summer: Fine , but i won't like it

A minute later summer was all clam and happy , seeing she had 4 cups of coffee

summer: I feel so good now !

She said with a happy sigh but cinnamon was still mad

raspberry: Thats good now why were you so mad?

summer: Well its apricot, it all happend the day she moved in with me

Summer told raspberry about how apricot would copy what she dose and make up story's about her being the best chef in strawberry land.

raspberry: Oh i see so she's at it again

summer: Again , what do you mean again?

raspberry: again as in she's done it before, strawberry told me what happened the first time she met apricot

cinnamon: You don't say

raspberry: She lied about her knowing how to ice skates

summer: I see , so she didn't know how to cook

raspberry: No , but she is doing that to impress you

summer: Why?

raspberry: Hm maybe she wants you to think she can cook so you can like her more

summer: Oh but ...she don't have to do that

raspberry: Then you have to tell her

summer: Alright

cinnamon: Well im off to look for black strawberry...again

raspberry: Good luck

Cinnamon left the house but was stop when watermelon kiss ran up to him and asked him if she could go with him , he didn't mind so the two of them headed to her house but there was no answer at the door so they went to licorice house , and he was only one there and he said that he doesn't know where she is, cinnamon saw that he was acting strange, he guessed it was because of watermelon kiss

So cinnamon left after dropping watermelon at summers house , he headed to Strawberry's place Once there he was about to knock when the door opened and it was lime light

cinnamon: Uh hi

lime light: What do you want ?

cinnamon: Uh is black strawberry here ?

lime light: if you're talking about that demon , yes she is . that girls try to throw a knife at me!

cinnamon: Uh what did you do?

lime light: nothing all I said is that she needs a new style and then she got mad and tried to throw a knife at me

cinnamon: Ah! you see, talking like that will get you killed

cinnamon said as he walked in the house and walked into the living room and saw black Apple on top of black strawberry holding her down

cinnamon: what's going on?

black strawberry: GET OFF ME !

apple: not until you clam down!

black strawberry: GET OFF OR ELSE!

apple: OR ELSE WHAT !?

A minute later black strawberry finally calm down and Apple released her.

black strawberry: the next time you decide to hold me down from my kill, you're going to be the one dead

black strawberry said with a bit of anger in her voice, apple just yawned like she didn't care

cinnamon: Uh black strawberry

black strawberry: oh hey cinnamon when did you get here?

cinnamon: I see you finally noticed me!

black strawberry: Sorry

cinnamon: So have you been here all this time?

black strawberry: Uh yeah kinda why?

cinnamon: oh well I was just worried...and summer is having a bit of trouble with apricot

black strawberry: apricot?

cinnamon: yeah you know the girl that came off the boat the one with the pink hat

black strawberry: Oh Yeah what about her?

cinnamon: its nothing big but, I think you avoiding summer has got her a bit ticked off

black strawberry: I'm not avoiding her I'm just...

apple: not feeling well

apple said finishing her sentence

cinnamon: you're not feeling well - wait are you sick again?!

black strawberry: No i uh ...just having a hard time sleeping is all

cinnamon: Oh

apple: but don't worry about us ,because I am taking care of her

Apple said as she pulled black strawberry into a hug making her pull away

black strawberry: no she's not taking care of me at all I could take care of myself

apple: oh really, because that's not what I remember when you came over crying

black strawberry: shut up, I didn't ask you to babysit me while I was sleeping

apple: how could I resist you were so cute when you're asleep

cinnamon: Uh guys

black strawberry: you're a stalker if you're doing that

apple: you are in my house how am i stalking you if your in my house ?

black strawberry: technically it's your sisters house

apple: ah Touche

cinnamon: Guys ! stop fighting !

black strawberry : anyway I better go find summer before something happens

cinnamon: she must be at her house by now I'm pretty sure you can find her there

black strawberry: Thanks

apple: be careful when you cross the street sweetie !

black strawberry: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS !

black strawberry shouted as she ran out of the house making Apple laugh.

cinnamon: So ..are you two friends?

apple: I guess you could say that but she won't admit it

cinnamon: that's good other than summer being a hard-ass she need someone else to be uh ...equal headed with her

apple: Huh?

cinnamon: I mean - I'm glad that she is making new friends

there's a bit of silence between them is cinnamon broke the silence

cinnamon: sorry but I guess I should go, I'm pretty sure you don't want me here if your sister isn't here

apple: oh she's here ,she's just in her room right now...cinnamon can I ask you something,can you tell me about black strawberry I mean like her past?

Apple ask a cinnamon looked at her a bit surprised

cinnamon: Uh...sorry but i can't

apple: (Sigh) it was worth a shot. if you can't tell me about it then do you mind telling me if licorice has feelings for someone else

cinnamon: licorice love black strawberry but time to time I guess you could say in their kind of you know distance...licorice still come to show her that he cares

apple: can you be a spy for me and keep an eye on bloody orange

cinnamon: Why?

apple: i don't trust her and seeing she don't like me i need your help

cinnamon: Uh yeah um sure

after to talk cinnamon agreed to help Apple and soon left


	14. Chapter 14

Apple pov)

once cinnamon had left Apple sat on the couch then strawberry walked in and sat down next to her

strawberry: Apple you seem a bit worn out is something wrong?

apple: other than dealing with love issues and a criminal mastermind No

strawberry: Huh?

apple: its nothing don't worry about it sis

strawberry: are you sure, maybe I can help?

apple: Hmmm...I just, don't know if maybe I'm thinking wrong of this person or maybe ...I'm right

strawberry: who what person are you talking about?

apple: I'm talking about bloody orange ever since she came here she's been a bit...hesitant against me.

strawberry: meaning

apple: she doesn't want me near black strawberry and every time I'm near black strawberry when she comes around she tries to attack me or yelled at me

strawberry: Hm that is very strange

apple: you said it yourself that you didn't know who she was when she came. you told me that there was supposed to be three people

strawberry: yes I did but I guess it doesn't really matter , maybe when rainbow was picking them up she must to hop on the boat too

apple: but why would she want to come to Strawberry land ?

strawberry: why don't you ask her

apple: I would but that girl really doesn't like me. can you do it for me sis

strawberry: gee, I don't know Apple maybe you should just-

apple: its not for me its for black strawberries you didn't even know who this girl is either

strawberry: well black strawberry have been dealing with a lot of things before you met her

apple: Like what

strawberry: i don't think she would want me tell you think but ...the death of her mom and the fact that her dad abandoned her kinda mead her a bit...you know

Apple was wide eyed and couldn't believe what she heard it took a moment for this to skin in as she stood up and ran out of the door before strawberry could say anything . Apple ran to black strawberry house and was about to knock on the door until she heard yelling coming from the house. She moved to a window and saw summer stomping around shouting at black strawberry, black strawberry was just sitting in the sofa ignoring summers yelling as she flip threw the tv channels

summer: I CAN BELIEVE THAT LITTLE BITCH TOOK MY IDEA , can you believe it !?

black strawberry: No. not really

summer: And to make it all worse she thinks im the one who cant cook (grows) that little fruit tart is gonna get !

black strawberry: Summer , you shouldn't waste your energy on a girl like apricot.

summer: And why not !?

black strawberry: For one thing, apricot don't know the real you and second i don't want to be the one to come get you after you snap

Apple saw a slit change in summer as her smile changed into a grin, she walked up to black strawberry and sat on her lap

black strawberry: Summer get off

Summer just giggled as she rub black strawberry check, it was to weird to watch and didn't know what was going on

summer: Please come play with me rocky

black strawberry: No

summer: Aw , why not we always have fun together

black strawberry: Not today were not

Summer frowned as she stood up and got on her knees

summer: Look . I know your trying to keep your self in control but with licorice avoiding you it wont last

black strawberry: I don't care...I'm fine without him

summer: You say that but what about bloody orange , you told me she was a pest soooo why don't i -

black strawberry: Don't even think about it summer ! Now stop

black strawberry: (Humph) , fine your no fun

She said as she got up and walked to the door as she opened it apple got there just in time before the door opened

apple: Hey summer

summer: Oh hi apple (smiles) rocky your twin is here

black strawberry: I'M NOT RELATED TO HER !

Black strawberry shouted as she came over to the door

black strawberry: And stop calling me rocky

summer: OK rocky

black strawberry: Your little -

summer: Save me apple, rocky is trying to hurt me

Summer said with a giggle as she hid behind her and acted all scared then she hugged her from behind as she whispered

summer: Oh and by the way it's rude to spy on people

black strawberry: Summer cut it out ! You'll freak apple out

summer: And you think you don't ?

Summer took off running before black strawberry could grab her

black strawberry: SEE IF I'LL EVER HELP YOU AGAIN !

summer: Love you to rocky !

Summer shouted as she took off running. Apple looked to Black strawberry as she walked back in the house and followed behind her to the kitchen

apple: So , am i at a bad time ?

black strawberry: Not really, i need someone to talk to

apple: Interesting you would say that. So whats up with summer?

black strawberry: Nothing

apple: then why was she acting wired?

black strawberry: believe me it's nothing she just got another shot of the stupid pills

apple: (Smiles) well at less your feeling better

black strawberry: Huh, uh yeah kinda ...by the way when I fell asleep what did you do to me?

apple: what are you talking about?

black strawberry: I'm pretty sure you must have done something to me when I fell asleep...right ?

apple: No , I was just surprised how quickly you fell asleep

black strawberry: (Sigh) sorry about that... I'm pretty sure the way I was acting must have freaked you out

apple: Not all

the two girls became silent as then apple thought to ask her about bloody Orange but then again that little brat could be watching

apple: Hey black strawberry why don't we go hang out today

black strawberry: Huh,why?

apple: well you got nothing better to do so let go out.

black strawberry: Is this a trick?

apple: no I just want to hang , is that wrong ?

black strawberry: Hm well

apple: you're going to have to let your guard down sometimes it's not like I'm going out to kill you... I just want you to trust me

Apple said she whisper the last part

black strawberry: ...Yeah ok

apple: Good let go

voice: Black strawberry

A voice called out as apple turn and saw bloody orange walking in


	15. Chapter 15

apple: (I knew this would happen)

Apple growled in her thoughts as she saw bloody orange shot her and death glare. then she hug black strawberry

bloody orange: I'm hungry black strawberry

apple: (you've got to be kidding me!)

black strawberry: bloody orange you know how to cook

bloody orange : yes I know but there's this one recipe that I know I'm going to need your help with

black strawberry: Huh , and what recipe is that ?

bloody orange : Black forest blood cake

black strawberry: Uh did you make that up?

bloody orange : Yes , it is the same as a black forest cake but in the inside we're going to put bloody oranges!

black strawberry: well that sounds nice but I'm not really a baking person if you want someone to bake with you should talk to angel cake , ginger snap or summer

bloody orange : but I don't want to bake with them I want to bake with you

black strawberry: sorry but I'm going out with Apple

bloody orange look towards Apple as she gave her a grin

bloody orange : can I come along?

apple: No! Its just me and black strawberry she's been under a lot of stress and the last thing I need is -

bloody orange : SHUT UP, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU !

The room was silent from bloody orange outburst when she realize what she did she turned to black strawberry

bloody orange : Sorry

black strawberry: ...

bloody orange : Its just...I don't want to be alone

black strawberry: ...how about you go over to huck's place

bloody orange : No I want to be with you

apple: you're old enough to take care of yourself. Trying to force black strawberry to take care of you is nothing more than a joke

bloody orange growled as she turns to Apple

bloody orange : I won't tell you again shut. up !

apple: so what are you going to do if I don't !

before things got serious black strawberry stop apple as she pushed her to the door

black strawberry: You should go

apple: What , your kidding right

black strawberry: Will hang out later

apple: That girl is freaking using you and your letting her win you over?!

black strawberry: she's not using me so calm down

apple: you're failing to see what's actually happening .

black strawberry: What are you talking about?

apple: I'm talking about the fact that you're allowing her to control you

black strawberry: bloody orange is not controlling me, she's just the kid

apple: a demon kid from hell ! and I'm pretty sure what you saw in the kitchen was not me picking on her, she was ready to lash out on me if you didn't stop her

black strawberry: that's not what I saw

apple: OH MY GOD ,ARE YOU KIDDING ME ! how can you trust someone you don't even know when you know me almost a week!

Black strawberry didn't know what to say and apple sigh and didn't think she should continue this and just left .

bloody orange: did I do something wrong black strawberry?

black strawberry: no orange , i just think apple dosent like you

bloody orange : aww, but why, what did i do to make her hate me ?

black strawberry: hm i dont know but its ok

bloody orange : so dose that mean we can hang out now or maybe go shopping ?

black strawberry: uh sure i guess we can now if you like

bloody orange : yay!

black strawberry and bloody orange was walking around town and it seem that bloody orange was having the best time of her life until black strawberry lost sight of bloody orange when she was lost in thought about black apples saying about her being controlled.

black strawberry: Orange ! , bloody orange were are you ?!

As black strawberry was walking around she ran into someone knocking her off-balance but was saved when the person grab onto her when she looked up and saw a tall boy with pale skin ,red eyes and black hair dressed in black . It almost the kinda stuff black Apple wears

man: Im sorry miss I didn't mean to run into you like that, are you ok?

He asked as she pulled away from him and took a step back

black strawberry: Uh y-yeah im fine

man: that's a relief ,it would be a shame if a pretty thing like you got hurt

He said with a smiled as he saw a blush to her face

black strawberry: that's a crummy pickup line where did you pick it off of a cereal box?

man: so she was right about you, you are full of spice

black strawberry: Huh?

man: it's going to be so much fun to becoming your new best friend. I look forward to it black strawberry

black strawberry: Huh?

without an answer the guy walked past her as a walk down the walkway

black strawberry: what the hell was that about, and how dose he know my name ?

bloody orange : Rocky !

black strawberry looked and saw a bloody orange running to her with a pin wheel in hand

black strawberry: bloody Orange where did you run off to ?

bloody orange : sorry I ran into the toy store

black strawberry: want next time you want a toy how about you tell me before you run off

bloody orange : Ok rocky

black strawberry: ...what did you call me?

bloody orange : I called you rocky , I hope you don't mind me calling you that to seeing that black Apple calls you that and so does that girl summer

black strawberry: Uh well , you see i don't like being called that

bloody orange : Why not?

black strawberry: ...i just don't

bloody orange : is it because it becouse thats what your father called you ?

black strawberry eyes widen in shock what bloody Orange said but how could she have known that ...who could have told her

bloody orange : Rocky, are you ok?

black strawberry: ...im-im going home

bloody orange : Ok I'll come to

black strawberry: No uh in fact i think you should stay over at hucks place for a while

bloody orange : Why?

black strawberry: ...i need time to myself so please

bloody orange : Yeah sure

black strawberry: ...by the way who told you?

bloody orange : Huh , who told me what?

black strawberry: About my ...father

blood orange was silent for a minute as she giggled then looked away from Black strawberry.

bloody orange : You did . did you know that you talk in your sleep

black strawberry: I what ?!

bloody orange : I guess you were having a nightmare about your family your crying and wailing about "mommy I'm sorry this and daddy I'm sorry that" if you ask me it was quite scary

black strawberry: why didn't you wake me up

bloody orange : I couldn't , you were to trap to even wake up or hear me ...but no worry now that i sleep with you ,you don't have any more nightmares

Black strawberry turn to leave as she started to head to home once she got there she sat on her couch and thought all the warnings that black Apple gave her must be right . Dose bloody orange knows more about herself then she thought and if so this could be a problem


	16. Chapter 16

(black apple pov)

The next day apple was in the kitchen cooking breakfast until she sensed a presence and knew who it was

black cherry: looks like I came at the right time...my darkness

she looked up and was surprise to see black cherry standing there

black cherry: missed me ?

he asked as he walked over to her and hug her close, Apple buried her face into his chest breathing in his scent missing being in his arms

apple: I miss you so much

black cherry: you could have just came home you know

apple: yeah i know

black apple said pulling away from him as she finished up cook once she was done a thought came to min

apple: wait , what are you doing here?

black cherry: well you told me that you needed help over the phone so I thought I should come over and help you

apple: I told you that I would handle this my way

black cherry: Yes , but is your way working?

apple: Well uh not really

black cherry: Then you do need my help

apple: alright if that's what you want

black cherry: by the way I did run into black strawberry

apple: wait you met black strawberry , what did you do ,what did you say (gasp) she didn't punch you did she ?

black cherry: no she but like you said she is though now i see why you like her

apple: but that's not why your here is it ?

black cherry: i just want to stay a while and see what you see is all

apple: ok first up lets see what black strawberry is up to

she said as she finished up the food she had . At black strawberry, apple stood near the door ready to knock but then turn to black cherry

apple: Before we do this , this is just a warning don't do anything that could piss her off

black cherry: what are you talking about?

apple: let's just say ever since I met black strawberry she's a ticking time bomb

black cherry: Oh...this is going to be more fun than I thought

apple: Black cherry I mean it

black cherry: Yes I know I promise

Apple turn to the door and knocked on it as it opened it was bloody orange who wasnt happy at all

bloody orange : what the hell do you want?

apple: where is black strawberry runt

bloody orange : she's not here go away

Apple could say anything the door slammed in her face

black apple growl as she clenched fist

black cherry: So that's bloody orange ?

apple: Yes the demon child from hell

black Apple growled as she then banged on the door,black cherry just stood back watching the show as the door opened and it was the orange again

bloody orange: what the hell do you want?

apple: look you we can do this the easy way or the hard way !

bloody orange : what can you do send an evil army of vampires on me? HA ! I'm ready for anything

bloody orange said as she was mocking black apple then she look to black cherry

bloody orange : So you got another one with you (Humph) typical

apple: look here you little !-

before Apple could finish black cherry covered her mouth as he pulled her away from the door and he took her place where she was standing

black cherry: excuse me, I would like to speak to black strawberry if you please is she available

bloody orange : that depends who shall I say is calling?

black cherry: her friends from out-of-town. may we please talk to her?

bloody orange stood there for a minute then grins as she slam the door again

apple: You see what i mean

black cherry: don't worry ,its fine

The door opened again and black strawberry stood in a white shirt with purple overalls with matching sneakers and her hair is pulled into a ponytail

black strawberry: Hey apple

apple: bloody orange wouldn't let me in to talk to you but other than that forget about it , I want you to meet someone

Apple said as she pointed to black cherry

black strawberry: hey aren't you the boy i ran into ?

apple: black cherry this is my friend black strawberry black strawberry meet my husband black cherry

black strawberry: WHAT ! this is the guy you force his hand to marry?

apple: that's not funny !

black strawberry: (laugh) I feel sorry for you

she then felt her face turned red as he took her by the hand and kissed it

black cherry: is very nice to meet you black strawberry I hope we can become best friends

he said with a smile / smirk, black Apple saw the look on black strawberry face and laughed but then iturned into a gasp as black strawberry punch him which look like really hard but he didn't move from the blow as it felt like time stood still for a moment until she moved her hand away

black strawberry: Don't you ever touch me again got it !

She growled as she closed the door , apple was in shocked and couldn't believe what just happened

apple: are you okay black cherry?

black cherry: she's a tough one isn't she

he said as he rubbed the side of his cheek of wear black strawberry punched him

apple: yeah she is but I told you so...are you sure you're OK?

black cherry: don't worry it was just a warning shot not her physical punch...but

black strawberry: but what?

black cherry: the force of her punch could have broken her hand

apple: (Big gasp) you hurt my friend!

black strawberry: I didn't mean to do it, and I see you didn't tell her your secret either

apple: No , but don't worry I will, maybe we should come back later when she's in a better mood

black cherry: Uh sure

Black strawberry pov)

black strawberry was sitting on the floor holding her hand in pain when bloody orange walked in and saw her

orange: are you alright

black strawberry: Y-yeah uh do you mind calling someone for me

black strawberry and said she tried to hold the pain in

bloody orange: Sure

later that afternoon black strawberry went over to cinnamon house to see how he was doing

cinnamon:OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND ?!

he shouted as he saw her hand raped in bandages?

black strawberry: I punch something or someone

cinnamon:what the hell could you have possibly punch to make your hand put in bandages !?

black strawberry: Well ...

cinnamon: a wall , the phone pole or a brick ? tell me something love it because this is so abnormal

black strawberry: Dont worry about me cinnamon I'm fine. bloody orange took me to the doctor and the doctor said that it might take some time for it to heal

cinnamon: so is it broken?

black strawberry: Well uh kinda

cinnamon: oh god no , dose licorice know about this

black strawberry: ...no

cinnamon: why

black strawberry: because I feel like he doesn't care anymore

cinnamon: WHAT !

black strawberry: or he could be busy

cinnamon: That's it we're going to his house

black strawberry: But -

cinnamon: No buts woman let's go, get up and shut up !

so once they made it to look at his house cinnamon banged on the door demanding licorice to open it now oelse he will have summer take it down. the door opened and there stood licorice rubbing his eyes who look like he was sleeping

licorice: Why are you banging ?

cinnamon: dude where the hell have you been?

licorice: sleeping

cinnamon: not all day I bet ! , look what happened to your girlfriend's hand

look down to see a black shirt with hand in a cast and freaked out

licorice: Oh my god are you ok !

black strawberry: Yes yes im fine

cinnamon: It's nice to have you care now

cinema said as he pushed black strawberry in the house and to the kitchen making her sit down then he served her a cup of juice

cinnamon: For you my master

black strawberry: Cinnamon don't do that

cinnamon: but you are hurt, and if this sorry excuse of a boyfriend won't tend to your every needs and I will

licorice: excuse me cinnamon but you have a girlfriend at home don't you?

cinnamon: yeah I know

licorice: good so that means you can get out now!

before cinema could reply liquor is push them out the front door and closed it then he returned to black strawberry who was laughing

licorice: please don't laugh at his stupidness

black strawberry: I can't help it, how could I not?

Licorice smiled as he took a seat next to black strawberry

licorice: so are you going to tell me how you really broke your hand?

black strawberry: Uh ...well Apple came over with some guy that she said that is her husband and pretty much... I kind of punch him

licorice: Why did you do that?

black strawberry: He kissed my hand ...so i kinda flipped and punched him

licorice: You should apologize

black strawberry: Yeah I know thanks for nothing

Licorice took black strawberry Left hand and kissed it making her blush

licorice: There is that better?

He asked as he looked into her eyes to see her stun at what he did he chuckled

black strawberry: D-dont laugh at me !

licorice: sorry so how about we go to movie together ?

black strawberry: Uh...well i guess so

licorice: Good let's go

black strawberry: Wait you mean now

licorice: Of course unless you want to have are movie here in 3D

black strawberry: Go drown !

licorice: only drown when i look into your eyes

black strawberry: Licorice -

Black strawberry cut off from licorice pressing his lips to her , pulling her closer to deepen it she soon gave up fighting back and kissed him back

Apple pov)

Apple was with black cherry in the living room with strawberry talking about bloody orange, lime light on the other hand was trying to make a move on black cherry but he just ignore her

black cherry: Just leave it

apple: But black cherry

black cherry: No buts i don't think you should bother with bloody Orange

apple: But she knows that were vampires , aren't you afraid that she will tell the others about this and have them be afraid of us?

black cherry: Maybe you should tell them apple before she does

apple: Yeah your right

strawberry: Don't worry black Apple im sure your friends will accept you no matter what you are. It just like what happened to black strawberry , she didn't believe the people would understand the things that happened to her long time ago so she thought she could forget about it. Until peppermint blackmailed her and that mead her come clean

apple: She was...blackmail ?

strawberry: Yeah , she had it tough but in the end it all pull through. and I'm sure that it will be the same with you

apple: I don't know how im supposed to tell them

strawberry: Hmm , how about I call them over tomorrow tonight

apple: Yeah i guess that will be the best thing to do

strawberry: good then it's settled


	17. Chapter 17

Licorice pov)

The Sun was starting to set as the sky was a mix color of orange and pink then licorice woke up and saw black strawberry sleeping next to him. He got up slowly seeing he didn't want to wake her and walked out of the room. As he walked to the kitchen for a drink of water the phone rang

Licorice: Hello ?

watermelon kiss: Licorice , its me watermelon kiss

Licorice sigh as he hang up the phone without a second thought, he didn't want to be caught talking to watermelon kiss around black strawberry he knew it would be the end of him but other than that he didn't want to end up hurting her and making her think there's something going. then the phone range again and it was strawberry telling to come over to her house tomorrow night he agreed and told her he and black strawberry will be there after the phone call he return to his room he ,black strawberry was still sleeping he crawled back into bed pulling her closer to him . By the next day licorice woke up and saw black strawberry gone , he got up and walked to the kitchen and saw her with a knife in her hand tapping the back of it as it seem she was thinking

Licorice: Uh black strawberry...you OK

She didn't say anything she didn't even look at him

Licorice: If...there's something wrong ...i would uh -

black strawberry: Licorice

Licorice: Yes

black strawberry: How long have we been dating ?

Licorice: Uh um 2 years

black strawberry: And what is the one thing that a man asked his girlfriend to do when it comes to a two year relationship

Licorice: Wow black strawberry i didn't think you were ready for that

The knife flue past him missing him by an inch making him scream like a girl

black strawberry: Wrong ! Think again

Licorice: Uh moving in together

black strawberry: Good so why haven't you asked me?

Licorice: Wait , are you mad that i didn't asked you to move in with me

black strawberry: no its just that ...i know i said i wasn't ready but i guess ...

She said look away this made licorice laugh then hugged her

Licorice: Aw sweety if you wanted to move in all you could have done was ask

black strawberry: yeah I know sorry

Licorice: I'm surprised you're asking . so who lives in who's

Black strawberry smiled as then walked into the living room

black strawberry: I'll let you figure that out

hearing that he already knew

Licorice: how come I'm always the one that has to move

black strawberry: because I am much stronger than you and you have to do what I tell you or else you'll be put in a hospital

Licorice: you have to threaten me in order for me to move ? how noble of you

black strawberry: you took my kindness as a joke so deal with it

Licorice: Fine but first lets go out

black strawberry: sorry we can't , we have been invited to strawberry's house at night for a meeting

Licorice: what kind of meeting

black strawberry: not sure she said she'll explain when we get there

Licorice: Ok

voice: Black strawberry

Bloody orange walked into the kitchen as she saw a black strawberry and black licorice together

bloody orange: Hey Black strawberry

black strawberry: Hey orange

bloody orange: Can i talk to you?

Licorice: wait a minute how did you get in my house

black strawberry: what's wrong with orange

bloody orange: nothing ,I just want to talk to you ...its important

Licorice: you didn't answer my question I ask you again how did you get in my house

bloody orange just ignored his questions as she moved to black strawberry taking her by the hand pulling her towards the door but black licorice stopped her

Licorice: you girl have no right to be here, let alone how the hell did you get in here

black strawberry: licorice calm down

Licorice: calm down ! this girl appear out of no where !

black strawberry: but I arrived in your house sometimes and you don't say anything

Licorice: that is totally different and plus I liked you back then when you did that. this girl is totally different, she appears out of nowhere, nobody knows her and all of a sudden she is hook to you

black strawberry: I know it's weird but summer was the same way when she met you

Licorice: okay again that is totally different look sweetie I hate to be mean but I'm going to have to ask you to leave my house, black strawberry will come out to play with you later

bloody orange shot him a death glare making him jump back at how evil she looked

Licorice: maybe cinnamon was right about this girl

bloody orange: black strawberry, I made the cake at huckleberries place so I was wondering if you would want a piece

black strawberry: sure but uh I can't right now we have to get ready to go to black apples house for meeting

bloody orange: a meeting?

black strawberry: I guess you didn't hear about it but yes she called us all over to have a meeting

bloody orange: then that means that I can come to the right?

black strawberry: I don't see why not

Licorice: Um black strawberry I don't think that's such a -

black strawberry: black licorice will you and everyone stop being mean to girl. we have 3 of the girls on this island and your not mean to them

Licorice: the other 3 do not wear blood red clothes let alone appear out of nowhere

black strawberry: I wear black clothes and I scare people to death but you still hang around me

Licorice: again that's because I like to you and the fact that I am still around you is because i love you

black strawberry: (Sigh) he picked this time to be romantic

Licorice: no I'm just trying to be a superhero . sorry kid but you really have to go

Licorice started to push bloody orange towards the door when he opened it and was about to put her out she was able to do a shoulder throw sending him flying out the door then slammed the door shut locking it after .

black strawberry: Hm didn't think you could do that

bloody orange : he was a bully so I decided to teach him a lesson

black strawberry: I would say way to go but that wasn't very nice Orange

bloody orange : Im sorry but i just want to talk

black strawberry: ok let's talk

bloody orange : do you like apple ?

black strawberry: uh yeah she cool but a little wired but im no different

bloody orange : ... you do know your so called friend, black apple is a vampire?


	18. Chapter 18

black strawberry: who , apple?

bloody orange: yes , she's not even human

then there was a banging on the door when they looked it was Licorice banging on the door telling them to let him in

black strawberry: Let him in orange

bloody orange: black strawberry i mean it you shouldn't be around her

black strawberry: yeah if she's a vampire then im the vampire's queen. now please let him in and be nice

bloody orange: I was

She said with a giggle as she open the door for licorice

Licorice: You get out !

black strawberry: Licorice !

Licorice: What. she locked me out

Before black strawberry could say anything there was a knock on the door. Licorice opened the door and it was black cherry

black strawberry: Hell no

black cherry: Hey

Licorice: Who the hell are you ?

black strawberry: Sad to say this is black Apple boyfriend , black cherry

Licorice: Your kidding

black strawberry: I wish , so what do you want?

black cherry: I stop by to tell you that we will be having the meeting at my mansion

black strawberry: Your mansion ? Wait are you telling me that you actually live here in strawberry land?

black cherry: Yes i do

black strawberry: And why is the meeting moved to your house?

black cherry: If you don't want to come I'll just tell apple that you -

black strawberry: Your just asking to get beat up aren't you?

black cherry: You broke one hand sweety would you like to beak the other?

black strawberry: YOUR BASTARD !

Licorice: Ok that enough

Licorice said jumping in front of her blocking her from hitting black cherry

Licorice: Uh Black cherry your new here and just to give you the heads up don't mess with black strawberry she isn't as weak as you think

black cherry: I already know considering she did punch me when we met

Licorice: Im sure she didn't mean it

black strawberry: Yes i did

Licorice: And she's sorry

black strawberry: No im not !

Licorice deeply sigh as she tryed to force a smile at black cherry but then orange pushed him aside

bloody orange: Hey mr, your a vampire aren't you?

everyone's attention shot to bloody orange when she said that with a smile but Black cherry didn't replay as he eyed the young girl

black strawberry: Orange i thought i told you to be be ok nice

bloody orange: Sorry rocky but he is and so is his girlfriend

black strawberry: Vampires aren't real Orange , there mead up

bloody orange: but he is a vampire

black strawberry: (sigh)

Licorice: has she Ben watching vampires movies or something ?

black strawberry: im not sure , orange have you Ben watching vampire movies at hucks place

bloody orange: no

Licorice: you should stay away from vampire movies it messes with your mind

blood orange pouted as she just walked out of the house

black strawberry: i think we mead her mad

Licorice: don't worry about it she'll get over it

black cherry: when the time has come round up all your friends and meet us at strawberries house and from there we will take you do I Mansion

Licorice: okay thanks for the info

once black cherry left black strawberry went to go look for bloody orange the current find her anywhere, after a while of talking and watching TV, licorice got a call from cinnamon about the invitation to black cherries mansion, he was so blown away he can hear cinnamon screaming in the background and raspberry telling him to shut up. the day rolled around quickly as night soon fell it was a full moon out as black strawberry and licorice walked out they saw that the color of the Moon wasn't white it was a beautiful crimson red

Licorice: well that's unusual

black strawberry: I think it's beautiful, just like in the movies when the moon turns red...singing up close and personal is just -

Licorice: weird,terrifying, horrifying, disgusting?

black strawberry: no its -

voice: magnificent

black licorice in but stopping to turn around quickly as they soon saw black cherry standing there with a grin on his face

Licorice: what the hell did you come from!

black cherry: I sorry ,I didn't really mean to scare you

black strawberry: what are you doing here I thought you said you were going to meet us at strawberries house

black cherry: yes but my darkness wanted me to make sure that you make it there and don't end up getting kidnapped

Licorice: your darkness?

black strawberry: I swear to god she's like a mother

Licorice: are you talking about black Apple

black cherry: yes of course that is if you don't mind

sweetly with a slight smile

black strawberry: I guess, just don't disappear on us like bloody orange did

as black strawberry and black licorice follow the path of strawberries house licorice couldn't shake the feeling that eyes were piercing at the back of him , when he turn around he saw black cherry toying around with his phone

black strawberry: is something wrong?

Licorice: I don't know why but Im getting a strange feeling off this guy

black strawberry: yeah what else is new I got a strange feeling from black Apple but look at us now we're buddies

Licorice: oh so you two are now best friends

black strawberry: Eh um yeah I guess so

Licorice: I thought you said you hated her what changed your mind

a memory of black Apple holding black strawberry as she slept in her arms making her shake her head then hit herself to get rid of the thought.

Licorice: don't hurt yourself, what's wrong?

black strawberry: nothing just a terrible horrible memory that I wish to forget

soon they arrived at the door and licorice knocked the door open revealing black Apple

apple: glad that you can make it

black strawberry: Apple what's the deal sending your man to come fetch us, why can't you do it?

apple: sorry I was kind of busy holding everyone else here and pretty much nobody knows black cherry other than me and my sister but...yeah

summer: so how are we going to get there

ask summer as she walked out the door with the others

apple: well I guess it'll just be a 2 rider. Me ,black cherry and Black strawberry will go in one car .any the others can go in strawberries car plus you she has a trailer car which will hold the others

black strawberry: why do you want me to ride in your car?

Licorice: to keep an eye on you

black strawberry: what does everyone have to keep an eye on me ,you really think I'm going to disappear or something

black Apple just shrugged as a black convertible pulled up along side with a pink car

black strawberry: nice car black cherry

black cherry: thank you

apple: Come on black strawberry don't dilly dally

black Apple said as she got into the passenger seat and black cherry got into the driver seat, and black strawberry got in the backseat

strawberry: well follow you sis

Said strawberry as she drove up side next to the black convertible

apple: alright just try to keep up black cherry tends to speed

hearing that black strawberry buckled up knowing this was going to be a hell of a ride. the two cars took off driving down the road black strawberry stayed silent as music played from the radio like applesauce other through the rear view mirror and sigh hoping that the reveal of her won't be too much trouble black strawberry to handle .but she knows that she had to tell them sooner or later or the little brat will tell them their secret... speaking of which where is bloody Orange and she hasn't seen her for at least a whole entire day, after an hour of driving before finally made it to the darn mention when everyone saw it their eyes widen at how big it was.

black strawberry: You live here ?!

apple: Yea , cool right

cinnamon: DUDE THIS IS AWESOME !

Shouted cinnamon as he and Rudy ran up the steps as the others followed

black strawberry: Oh um were bloody Orange?

apple: Oh no did we forget about her , oh well

black strawberry: Huck i though she was with you

huck: Well uh kinda

black strawberry: What do you mean kinda

huck: Kinda as in she left when i was asleep

black strawberry: HUCK !

cinnamon: Dude you had one job !

black strawberry: Apple take me back

apple: Why?

black strawberry: i have to find bloody Orange

apple: She's fine black strawberry don't worry

black strawberry: Yeah but ...she doesn't like being alone , and im sure she would hate me if i left without her

apple: She's a big girl black strawberry its not like she will -

voice: (Yawn) hey guys

Everyone looked and saw bloody orange coming out from strawberry trailer car

apple: How the bloody hell did she get here

cinnamon: How did we not see her

bloody orange: just think of me as a super ninja

bloody orange said as she walked over to black strawberry as she shit black apple a glare

apple: i am this close to hurting that girl

black cherry: you shouldn't let her making you mad apple , your better then that

apple: i like to see you spend a week in black strawberry house with out me around tell you when to clam down

so apple open the door to the mansion and everyone walked in as much as she wish she could lock bloody orange out but she couldn't even get close to her because she was always around black strawberry . a minute later everyone was snacking on cookies and other stuff in the dinning room which had a long table to fit everyone . from the first row was strawberry ,orange blossom,blueberry muffin,raspberry ,huck ,angel cake and raspberry . black strawberry, summer, bloody Orange ,cinnamon and Rudy . at the head of the tables was black cherry and apple


	19. Chapter 19

apple: OK so before we get started i ... Just wanted to let you all know that what I'm about to tell you isn't easy

black strawberry: does this have anything about me punching your husband

cinnamon: you punched black apples husband ?!

apple: no but I'm sure we'll get to that later

black strawberry: should have kept my mouth shut

everyone was quite as they wait for black apple to speak as she took a deep breath and was ready

bloody orange: why don't you just come out and say what you are ready and stop playing with everyone

black strawberry: bloody orange

bloody orange: I don't see what the big holdup is I mean she knows what she's hiding...and for those who don't know I'm pretty sure you all will love this. right black strawberry

black strawberry: You give me headache with you and your vampire movies

apple: She told you

black strawberry: Huh , told me what?

apple: ...about vampires

black strawberry: something like that ,she's been telling me that she thinks that you and black cherry are man eating vampires and I think it's from her watching way too many movies

apple: i hate to say it but ...she's telling you the truth

black strawberry: about what?

apple: about us being ...vampires

black strawberry: very funny apple , stop joking around with us

apple: im serious, i am vampires

black strawberry: yeah sure and I'm Cleopatra

summer: if your vampire then I guess we can throw holy water on you right

black cherry : holy water have no effect on us

cinnamon : well why not , aren't all vampires weak against holy water and silver

raspberry : cinnamon silver is for werewolves

cinnamon : Oh yeah

angel cake: this is a joke right...I mean really are you trying to make us believe that you guys are vampires

apple: I know it's hard to believe but it is true

everyone just looked at each other then back at Apple and black cherry ,Apple sigh as she saw that's they didn't believe them as they would whisper to one another

strawberry: excuse me but Apple is telling you the truth she is a vampire, and I am a half vampire

ginger snap: stop playing games Strawberry Shortcake this isn't funny

strawberry: I'm not being funny and this is not a everyone I know it's hard to believe but what Apple is telling you is true

huck: oh yeah well if this is really true then turn into a bat

rudy: or go drink human blood or put us under hypnosis

black strawberry: shut up Rudy !

Rudy : but I read that vampires can't put people under hypnosis

black cherry :Well yes we can do that seeing that half of you still don't believe us

apple: black cherry don't do that that's not even going to prove anything either. Hmm

black cherry: I got it

black cherry got up as he walked out of the dining room a minute later he came back with a wine glass and a knife which made everyone's attention growth .

black cherry : what i have here is a cup and a knife, and yes this knife is real and it's not rubber. if you don't believe me

he said as he jabbed a knife into the wooden table making everyone jump as he started to carve a long street across the table to show how real it really is

black cherry : ok next I will slice my wrist

all: what !

everyone watched as black cherry cut his writs as blood started to pour into the glass wine cup . everyone was in discuss seeing him doing this when the cup filled of blood he removed his hands in the cup as he licked his wound stopping the bleeding instantly. then he handed the cup to black Apple and she took as everyone stared at the black crimson red liquid inside the cup, and she put the cup to her lips she started to drink it making everyone shock . it was still some blood in the cup and she set it down licking her lips

apple: anymore disbelief?

rudy: that was... Kool Aid !

cinnamon: are you kidding me, you just saw the guy cut his wrists open ! how the flying fish do you expect that to be Kool Aid ?!

rudy: it was a magic trick

cinnamon : (Scoffs) Rudy you - oh my god someone help this child

rudy: then its soda !

all: shut up Rudy !

apple: please before any of you decide to get up and dash out the door I want to tell you how this happened

as black Apple went on about telling her life story about how she met black cherry, about her marrying him about knowing that her mother was a vampire but was turned into a human by a witch, her father dying, about how Strawberry Shortcake is known to be a half vampire including her sister apple dumpling all of this and more got black strawberry in a head spin ,she just couldn't believe what she was more she listen the more she wish she didn't she got fed up of it and just stood up and walked out the door ignoring everything around her she just couldn't stand it anymore, once outside she was only a feet away from the mansion but was stopped when black Apple appeared in front of her


	20. Chapter 20

apple: black strawberry ...

black strawberry: you're a vampire and you didn't even tell me?!

apple: you have to understand I didn't want to tell you because -

black strawberry: because what you, did not want to be looked at different because you think that we were just turn you away ! ?

apple: I was scared black strawberry

black strawberry: (Scoffs) scared my ass since when are you scared , you show up in strawberry land all high and mighty and all of a sudden you're confessing about this secret you keeped from everyone and now you're tell me your scared?

apple: what did you wanted me to do appear at your doorstep with open arms and say "oh by the way I'm a vampire"

black strawberry: that could have worked , its called a heads up or is that word not in your dictionary?

apple: there's no way I could have done that

black strawberry rolled her eyes as she walked past black Apple but was stopped when she grabbed her by the wrist

apple: black strawberry please you have to listen to me

black strawberry: I don't have to listen to you or anybody else especially your sister who lied to me from the very beginning

apple: she was keeping it a secret in order not scare you away. she didn't want you to be alone anymore

black strawberry: I was alone for a long time until I met summer and the others...what difference would that have meant for her.

apple: i didn't ask for myself to be royalty I didn't ask to be what I...I just want you to understand the other side of me, if I can understand you, you can understand me

black strawberry : you don't know a single thing about me so don't you talk to me about you understanding me traitor !

she shouted as she pull herself away from Apple and start to walk away

apple: (sigh) I see why you run now

hearing that mead black strawberry stop as she slowly turn to black Apple

black strawberry : what did you say ?

apple: I said I understand why you run now , I know it wasn't your fault when you killed your mother and I know you did what you did when peppermint blackmail you

black strawberry :how do you know about that, who told you ?!

apple: strawberry told me

black strawberry :great now and she's exploiting every secret that I told her to you

apple :I just wanted to know more about you in order to become closer to you ididnt mean to keep this so long im sorry

black strawberry : oh no you didn't hurt me it appears that you hurt yourself not only did you betray your so called friends but I guess that is why bloody orange was trying to warn me about what you truly are

without another word for extremely turned around walking a way as rain started to fall anthem there clapping through the sky's. three weeks later black strawberry has ben avoiding black apple and black cherry let alone ignoring Strawberry Shortcake and she tried multiple times to get her attention. days later lime light, apricot and watermelon kiss left a after the meeting but bloody orange stayed alongside with black strawberry

sometimes black strawberry would get visitors from cinnamon , raspberry,summer and rudy but other than trying to talk to her about black Apple they just left it alone seeing that it would just mae her mad, and went on their normal lives .

One day black strawberry went out shopping with bloody orange when they return home she saw that someone was in her house she told bloody orange to stay outside as she went in to investigate , she was surprised to see black apple in the living room watching tv

black strawberry :Apple ?

apple: welcome home

black strawberry :well at least now I know how you keep getting in my house

apple: Yep , so what's for dinner?

black strawberry :what are you doing here?

apple: you know I came to see how you were doing, you know you don't stop by anymore

black strawberry : I don't have to

apple: I know that's why I'm not going to force you

black strawberry :then what did you come for

apple :I can check up on my friend...I mean she still here isn't she

black strawberry :if you're talking about bloody orange then yes and I appreciate it if you just address her by her name

apple: I don't think that's going to happen, I told you the last time that girl is nothing but trouble and yet you don't even listen to a single word I say

black strawberry :and pretty much you keeping the fact that you being a vampire is pretty much the same

apple: that's different

black strawberry :whatever , you can leave now the door is right over there

she said as she pointed to the door until bloody orange walked in

bloody orange: black strawberry why is that vampire here

black strawberry :I don't know but you're more than welcome to show IT to the door

apple: so now you're calling me an it?

blood orange: you can leave now vampire

bloody orange said as she tried to push her out the door using her vampire speed she pushed bloody orange out the door then locked it as she lend against it with a smirk

apple: i've always wanted to do that (sigh) look black strawberry why can't we just set aside our differences and start over I liked it better when we were friends

black strawberry : ...friends don't lie to each other

apple: you kept things from me too !

black strawberry: Leave me alone !

Black strawberry shouted as she tossed a butcher knife at her but apple just tilt her head to the left as it hit the door

apple: you still need to work on your anger issues

black strawberry: leave now or I'll hack you into pieces vampire !

apple: you think you can make me leave that easily?

she said with a grin as the both of them stood away from each other as they glanced at each other in a DEATH BATTLE stare

apple: if you want me out you're going to have to make me leave

black Apple said with a grin as black strawberry cracked her knuckles and charged at her As she did a power kick , but Apple was able to stop it then she flipped her over making her land on her back black strawberry did a fast low kick and knocking black Apple over , once on her feet black strawberry tried to punch her again making black Apple roll to the side how she was able to get on her feet, the two just look at each other

apple: looks like i'm gonna have to beat some sense into you

black strawberry: not if i can beat some into you !

Cinnamon pov )

cinnamon girl worried of black strawberry being alone but then thought maybe apple would had mead it worse seeing she could easy piss her off so he and raspberry went over to her house to see if she was okay as they arrived they saw the door open the sounds of girls screaming and stuff crashing and slamming against objects. making the to run into the house as they stopped in a track surprised and shocked to see everyone watching a black strawberry and black Apple fist fight each other

cinnamon: oh my god WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON !?

rudy: what does it look like black strawberry vs black Apple!

huck: I put my money on black Apple

summer: forget that I put my money on black strawberry

cinnamon:guys don't just stand there somebody stop them before they hurt each other !

Cinnamon shouted as he saw black strawberry punch Apple and apple returned a even hard punch to black strawberry making her fall to the ground

cinnamon: There going to kill each other !

voice: That's impossible I don't think black Apple would do something like that

Cinnamon look to the right of him and saw black cherry watching the fight with his arms cross

cinnamon: DUDE GET YOUR WIFE , THERE GOING TO FIGHT TO DEATH!

black cherry: Clam down , this fight isn't about death

Black cherry said calmly as he watched black strawberry do a seismic toss and tossed black Apple into the kitchen counter breaking it instantly on impact

black cherry: Apple is just trying to make a point to black strawberry

cinnamon: How , by beating the crap out of her ?!

black cherry: ...I've seen apple fight and this fight is what you think

Cinnamon look to the fight as the two girls still crashes at each other

cinnamon: this fight is getting out of control we really should stop them

summer: KICK HER ASS ROCKY !

cinnamon: (Glares at summer)

summer: What ?

cinnamon: Licorice stop them !

summer: Licorice isn't here

cinnamon: What !

Rudy: i think he's still at home

cinnamon: you've got to be kidding me

summer: USE THE ATTACK I SHOWED YOU WHEN I TRAINED YOU ROCKY !

cinnamon: SUMMER SHUT UP !

She shouted as she and black Apple did a double K.O punch as the two girls fell to the floor breathing heavily


	21. Chapter 21

black strawberry: you...lied...to me

apple: im ...sorry ...really i am

cinnamon: ok that's enough game over girls

cinnamon said as she was about to walk over to them but black cherry stopped him

black strawberry: you said you were my friend

apple: i am ...i didn't mean to ...i wanted to tell you sooner but ...i was afraid you wouldn't trust me anymore

black strawberry: yeah right , you use me ...you used them

apple: NO I DIDN'T ! just cause i'm a vampire doesn't mean i don't have a human soul . i still have feeling you know , and i mean it when i told you i was scared ...i didn't want to scare you away ...your the best friend i ever had , other then black cherry being my first friend, i see us as one ...and taking over the world to

all: WHAT !

apple: just kidding

black strawberry: ... alright you win , i forgive you

apple: really , because cinnamon tells me you kill people at midnight and i really don't think ...

black strawberry sigh as she sat up but her back was to apple

apple: i didnt want you mad at me , i didn't want this to happen ...im sorry

black strawberry: ok ok shut it with the sorry crap ...i forgive you

apple: you do ?

black strawberry: hm yeah

apple smiled then hugged black strawberry from behind

apple: thank you

black strawberry: y-yeah no problem

summer: awwww

Rudy: can i get a hug?

cinnamon: go home Rudy

A year later black strawberry and black Apple have Ben best of friends for a long time now also despite the way black licorice was acting he explain to black strawberry about watermelon kiss and him even though she did pumble the crap out of him for his absent in the end she forgave him only because black Apple didn't want black strawberry to beat him up any more than she already has . Black Apple was even surprised to know that black strawberry and black licorice got married and of course everyone attended a wedding , black Apple live happily with black cherry with her two beautiful twin kids name Black Forest and blackberry. black Forest was more like the dad and Blackberry was more like the mom Black Forest had black long hair with dark red ends and violet eyes and her brother had black hair with blue ends bright red eyes don't cross him cause he's overprotective of his sister. It was more amazing to see cinnamon summon up the courage to ask raspberry to marry him and she said yes but that's another wedding for another day that is if he can escape from black Strawberry who was chasing him with summer's help

hope you like this story there will be more coming your way soon !


End file.
